


To Find the Light

by Corcalamus



Series: Walk From the Shadows [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Scotland, Smut, Threesome, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to Scotland to sell his arc reactor to the government, Tony bumps into a particularly tasty morsel that's half sex on legs and half crazy. It was going to be fun talking Pepper into a threesome with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Frost Iron Bang. I was lucky enough to have a fantastic artist do two lovely pieces for me. Art by qwanderer below :)
> 
> Link: http://qwanderer.tumblr.com/post/132865066064/this-is-just-a-taste-full-frostiron-bang

It had been Pepper who arranged his transportation to Scotland as she arranged just about everything else in his life. It wasn't really a place he'd ever thought to travel to. He'd heard that it was a beautiful country, he had heard the people knew how to party and he had also heard that there was some sort of 'Monster' in one of the lakes up north but it had never really been a place he'd thought 'man, I need to go there sometime.'

What _had_ caught his (and Pepper's) attention was when the First Minister of Scotland a Mr Alex Salmond contacted Stark Industries inquiring about purchasing an Arc Reactor as soon as they became available. Scotland was attempting to gain independence from the British Government (Something that Scotland had been trying to do often in it's long, somewhat checkered history) and the current powers that be were trying to show they could strike out on their own by having 80% of it's power come from green sustainable energy sources by 2020.

And that very reason was how Tony found himself in Edinburgh one wet October morning. He had his PA with him a guy called Kyle that Pepper had hired for him since she was busy being the one actually in charge of the company. Currently Pepper was in Washington at a meeting regarding the advances in prosthesis that had come from Tony's work on the Iron Man suit. 

As the cab he'd hired made it's way through the historic old town he wondered vaguely why he hadn't ever wanted to come here. It was quite charming, but then, not so long ago 'charming' hadn't been what he'd been looking for in a vacation. He supposed it was the weather that put him off, he didn't mind cold, he didn't mind a bit of rain but in Scotland it was _always_ raining, or so he'd been told.

They arrived at the Sheraton Grand Hotel and for such an ugly building on the outside Tony was quite pleased with how nice it was on the inside. As soon as he checked in and got to his room he had a look around the sumptuous bedroom before pulling out his phone and calling Pepper.

“Hey,” she said with a smile in her voice, “how's Edinburgh?”

“Wet,” Tony said with a bit of a smile as he looked out of the window to the castle, a fine misty rain coming down from grey clouds above. “Though it has a lot of nice architecture, I can see the castle from my room.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Would be nicer if you were here,” Tony said with a small smile and he meant it too.

“I suppose it would be,” she said. “If this deal goes through though we'll get to visit again together. You did say you'd rather do production in the UK if we're going to be selling to them and then to the rest of Europe.”

“Actually that was your idea,” Tony said.

“Well you helped,” she said.

“Well I did-”

“Maybe 12% but you did help.”

Tony laughed. “I am never going to live that one down am I?”

“Not anytime soon at least. So, are you going to go out this weekend and find a bit of company since I can't be there?”

“Maybe,” Tony said which meant 'yes'.

“I hope you find a good one,” Pepper said. “If things go well you could introduce us and see where it takes us again. I enjoyed that night in Rome.” Peppers voice had turned very seductive and Tony felt a pang of longing for her. 

“Well it really depends on the guy. You remember the musician from France right?” He asked, trying to get out of the 'I want sex right now' mood before he got utterly distracted.

It had the desired effect as Pepper laughed. “How could I forget? Anyway, you better get to bed, you have an early meeting tomorrow. I'll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, talk to you later.”

Tony waited until Pepper hung up and then he flopped down onto the all too big bed. He was definitely going to need to bring a guy back at some point. He was going to be in Edinburgh for two weeks.

The night in Italy had been a very drunken one both he and Pepper had had a little too much to drink. There had been a gorgeous waiter that had been flirting with them both all night so they took him back to their room and showed him a good time.

After that Pepper told Tony that if he wanted to sleep with a guy when she wasn't around, that was fine as long as the papers never found out. So far, no reporters had caught wind of it and so far he and Pepper were solid as a rock.

It was a nice change. He attributed it to things like growing up and acting more mature but he knew it was just re-evaluating what was important in his life. 

He got up from the bed and headed to the en-suite to get ready for bed. Pepper was right, he needed an early night if he was going to be ready for coming meetings the next day and the following two weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The First Minister of Scotland was a somewhat dry man though he did seem to know a lot about Green Energy which was a nice change. Most of the high up politicians in the states were still trying to insist that Climate Change was a fairy tale. 

He sat in Holyrood in a meeting with some of Scotland's top Energy Experts listening to all the work they'd done on green energy sources including hydro electric power, tidal power and the biggest, wind power.

He'd seen the wind turbines around (it was sort of hard to miss them) and was glad to hear how important Scotland felt green energy was. He'd been half scared it was just going to be a publicity stunt having the first Stark Reactor but then he was shown the projections saying that they were slightly ahead of their goal of 80% sustainable green energy by 2020, they looked set to hit their goal by 2018.

“But what we would _really_ like Mr Stark is if we could get 100% sustainable energy by 2020. We would like to show the world that you don't need oil to power your cities or nuclear energy that causes so much waste and can be dangerous. We want sustainable green _clean_ energy to pass down to our children.”

Tony then did his own presentation regarding the Arc Reactor, as always side stepping any mention of the one hidden under his layers of clothes. He talked cost and mentioned payment plans and discounts if they bought more than one. He also mentioned his intention in opening a production centre in Scotland if they purchased and that had gotten them all quite excited.

“Scotland is a country with a strong engineering past. It'd be a fine addition to that history.”

Of course there was the obligatory 'non tampering agreement' in that the technology couldn't be pulled apart and looked at. He explained that any great power source such as this could always be used as a terrible weapon. The Arc Reactor was not in any way to ever be used in a weapon which he was glad to hear the Scottish Government currently agreed with. They told him that it'd be Westminster that the problem could come from.

So all in all, the meeting went well and when the First Minister left him in the care of one of his assistants miss Jennifer Irvine, she was tall with long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. If he'd been single and she'd been willing well, they could have gone right to his hotel now but he was actually _faithful_ to his relationship with Pepper and he operated on a strict 'look don't touch' policy.

And flirting, but that was akin to _breathing_ for him.

“Hello Mr Stark,” Miss Irvine said, her heels clicking and echoing on the marble of the hallway. “The First Minister wants me to take you on a tour of the city.”

“Any good clubs in Edinburgh?” Tony couldn't help but ask, thinking of his plans for the weekend.

“Depends on what you qualify as 'good',” she said with a bit of a smile.

Tony smiled a bit as they walked together, “Well, I was thinking a gay bar.”

This seemed to catch Miss Irvine off guard and she gave him an odd look. “Aren't you in a relationship?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Am I not allowed to enjoy a gay bar? The music is usually better, so are the drinks.”

Jennifer rolled her eyes a little and Tony was sure he heard her say _'Americans'_ under her breath before nodding. “I know a place, it's been open about eighteen months. I don't know if it's too young for you though.” She gave him a thoughtful look. “Though I suppose you'll get in by being a celebrity and all. I'll call and get your name on the guest list for Friday if that's acceptable?”

Tony smiled, “Sounds good to me. For now though, touring?”

“Yes, let us show you some of the sights of Edinburgh, shall we?”

Tony grinned and followed Jennifer to the waiting limo where Kyle was also waiting.

~*~*~*~*~

“Good afternoon, the Rainbow Runway, Mr Alexander speaking how may I help you?” He drummed his fingers on the table in front of him, he was really rather irritated whenever the phone rang and he was trying to work on the accounts. Trust his daughter to decide to go out for the day with her girlfriend when the accounts were in such disarray. He supposed he couldn't really blame her, it being so close to the full moon she was getting somewhat twitchy and wanted to enjoy being outside as much as she could.

“Hello Isaac is that you?”

Isaac smiled and leaned back in his chair, “Hello Jennifer, how are you?”

“I'm good, listen, I'm babysitting an _American_.”

Isaac smiled, Jennifer really _hated_ babysitting Americans. She always said they were arrogant, rude and had a sense of entitlement when coming to such a 'tiny' country with 'quaint' people and 'charming' cities. Isaac had learned quickly upon coming to Scotland that to belittle it's people was to incite fury like he had once felt before from the people of Scandinavia. “I _see_ and what is he like?”

“The usual, though he's at least handsome... and he's looking to hook up with a guy this weekend though he tried to tell me it was just because gay bars have better drinks and music. I wanted his name on your VIP guest list for Friday night, I was going to bring him by. I think you and Ollie should be able to tame him a bit. He's got a roving eye he was checking me out most of the day when I took him around Old Town.”

“Just how _handsome_ is he?” Isaac asked, his interest piqued. Usually when Jennifer sent a problem his way to 'entertain' and described them as _handsome_ he always agreed and usually bedded them just for the fun of it. Jennifer had very good taste.

“Very handsome and incredibly rich, if I wasn't married I'd be tempted.” Jennifer's voice took on a very amused tone, “I think you'll get on with him though, he's one of those 'arrogant but deservedly so because he's rich, famous and a genius.' so he sort of gets away with it.”

“Explain my dear.” Isaac said sitting up in his chair opening the book for the club to pen the name of their guest in and book him a booth overlooking the dance floor.

“Well, he wears a bespoke Armani suit, he has a Rolex watch on and I mean one of the high end stylish ones not the bling 'in your face' ones and he's well groomed.” She paused, “The only thing is, he's a little short.”

“How short?” Isaac asked with a frown. He didn't mind men whom were shorter than him but not _too_ short, it could make certain activities difficult.

“About my height when I'm out of my heels.”

“I can work with that.” Isaac said his smile returning. “Tell me more.”

“He seems to enjoy history, I took him to Edinburgh Castle today, he liked the view, said if he could he might buy it.”

“You should have told him to hold out for Stirling Castle, it's a much nicer place and it's more off the beaten track.”

“You did prefer Stirling... and by the way, why are you answering calls today, isn't that usually Ollie's job on a Wednesday?”

“She's out with Marion.”

“Ah, I see. Full moon?”

“Indeed.” Isaac said, he really _liked_ Jennifer. She took in stride whatever was thrown her way 'My daughter is sort of a werewolf' hadn't phased her in the slightest and 'I am not quite human myself' just made her curious but he hadn't told her all the details on that one, at least not _yet_.

“So can I take it that you'll put his name on for me?” 

“Of course, I do not mind taking him off your hands for a night or two my dear.” He picked up his pen, “So, what is the name.”

“Anthony Stark.” Jennifer said, her voice ringing with that amusement once more.

Isaac paused, his pen on the paper. “Did you say Anthony Stark? As in _the_ Anthony Stark of Stark Industries?”

“Oh so you know him then? I'm never sure with you, you don't always keep up to date on celebrities.”

“My dear he is not just a celebrity, he is one of the Avengers. I would have to be blind not to know him from that.” He was aware that his voice was just a little tense.

“True I suppose... something wrong with the name?”

“No...” Isaac said, “It's... I have met him before,” it was out of his mouth before he could stop it and he silently cursed himself.

“Oh? When and how?” Jennifer had that 'I _need to know_ ' tone that was both 'concern for a friend' and 'please tell me the gossip if there is any.'

“I met him in New York once, he offered me a drink but I declined his offer. I was... I had some important business to take care of and had no time for distractions unfortunately.” And it was unfortunate looking back, Jennifer wasn't wrong, Tony Stark is _handsome_.

“Well you have plenty of time for distractions now. The only business you have is your club and your daughter.”

“And my son.” Isaac corrected.

“Oh yeah sorry and how is Lachlan doing?”

“He is well, enjoying Inverness as much as he ever does.”

“Still Nessie hunting?”

Isaac grinned, if only she knew, “Of course, he has his boat tours in the summer looking for the beast. He is actually _fond_ of Americans as you recall.”

“Which is why when they want to do something touristy I send them to him.” Jennifer said, “The last group I sent him have booked a holiday next year to Scotland. They're going to go on a 'wild haggis hunt'. I don't think they understand the concept that it's not really to hunt a haggis but you know, I didn't want to discourage tourism.”

Isaac laughed, “Very good... I shall book you and Mr Stark into one of the booths for seven thirty. If you make your way to the Valhalla pub down the road I'll have dinner arranged there for six. If he's in Scotland he should be partaking in pub cuisine.”

“There will be four of us Isaac; me, Stark, his PA Kyle and the driver Happy Hogun will probably have dinner with us before dropping us off at the bar. Tony takes the driver everywhere with him.”

Isaac nodded, “I'll arrange it, just have him at the pub by six.”

“Thanks Isaac, you're a life saver.”

“Oh I know.” Isaac said penning in the names for Friday wondering if it really was such a good idea but unable as usual to resist the danger and game that would follow, his life had been enjoyable but somewhat dull recently. “I'll see you Friday.”

“See you Friday Isaac.”

She ended the call and Isaac smiled to himself. At least there would be some excitement in his life this weekend other than simply tending the bar.


	2. The Rainbow Runway

Dinner at the Valhalla pub was delicious. Tony stood outside with Happy and Kyle and Jennifer took a picture of them below the sign of the pub. Tony knew Thor would get a kick out of that whenever he came back. The big blond was still hunting Loki as per Odin's instructions.

Loki had disappeared about a month after being caught. He had sat quietly in his cell by all accounts and had spoken no words to Odin, Frigga or even Thor. Thor wouldn't go into details about what happened next but _someone_ broke Loki out and not two days later a group of Chitauri attacked Asgard searching for the God of Mischief only to be furious to find he had escaped.

Thor had defended the realm with the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Odin and the rest of the Asgardians. It had caused a stir when they captured one of the Chitauri alive and he told them that once they had captured Loki they planned to make him watch as they destroyed Asgard and then rip his honor from him 'again'. Tony wasn't sure what they meant by that but Thor had looked deeply troubled when recounting what had happened. 

They weren't trying to catch Loki to punish him, they needed to know just what had happened as the Chitauri that had talked had indicated that more were to follow and they would set the nine realms alight in their search for the fallen God. Thor also wanted to find out what Loki's treatment had been like at the hands of the unknown creatures, there were layers of mystery that needed to be uncovered. 

Even Clint had said that Loki had been friendly when dealing with those in his command. He said he felt like Loki was treating him like a favored pet, as demeaning as it was he knew he had been safe for a time. His memory was somewhat hazy but he too wanted to find Loki now that he'd had time to recover from what was done to him. He wanted to know just what fucked up shit had been going on.

After having the picture taken under the sign of the Valhalla, Tony decided to email it to Pepper. While in the limo on route to the bar she text him back, “ _Glad to see you having fun. Remember and be careful, I'll hear all about it tomorrow I'm sure. xx_ ”

The grin that spread across his face was hard to miss, “Sir, what time should I pick you up?”

“I'll text you Happy old pal... and make sure you have the privacy screen up in the limo when you do pick us up.”

“Ah, test driving something for you and Pepper?” Happy asked having gotten used to this behavior every so often from them since they got together. Whatever kept them happy he supposed.

Tony grinned, “You could say that, yeah. That is if things go well.”

Tony could have sworn he heard Jennifer say _Americans_ under her breath again. It made him smile.

When they got to the club, Kyle told Tony it wasn't really 'his scene' and so Happy took Kyle back to the hotel while Jennifer and Tony went in the VIP entrance to the Rainbow Runway.

It was a very stylish club, Tony was quite impressed. The music was a good deep bass and as he entered the VIP section he was pleased to see it over looked the dance floor and there was a direct path down to the floor from his location. As they sat, before he could order a drink a waiter came over and placed a proper crystal scotch glass down which was full.

Tony pulled it up and gave it a sniff, it seemed promising and then as he sipped it he grinned looking up at the waiter, “How did you _know_?”

“Isaac sent it over, he said it's his favoured Scotch and he thought a man with your taste would enjoy it too. You know what it is sir?”

“16 year old Lagavulin, if I'm not mistaken. Who is Isaac?”

“Isaac is the owner of the bar.” Jennifer said, “Well the co-owner and head bartender. His daughter Olivia is the other owner and she's – oh, there she is.” Jennifer pointed to a podium where a tall sinfully toned woman was dancing with very little flesh covered. She had long black hair and sparkling blue eyes and the way she moved showed she had been dancing like this for a long time despite her young age.

“She's the co-owner? She looks about eighteen.”

“She's 22, she's doing a degree in accounting at Napier University. Isaac and his family are quite well off and they opened a bar so Isaac had something to do. He hates being bored.” Jennifer smiled. “He said 'bad things tend to happen when one is bored.'.”

“She's not wrong,” said a smooth cultured voice to Tony's right. He turned to face this man and Jennifer grinned.

“Oh Isaac! This is Tony Stark, Tony, this is Isaac.”

It took all of Tony's resolve not to gape or splutter and to simply extend his hand, “We have met,” 'Isaac' said very smoothly, “Just over a year ago in New York I believe.”

Tony rose an eyebrow, “I thought it was Stuttgart.”

Loki made a wounded face that was missed by Jennifer, “Well you offered me a drink in New York. I thought I would join you for it now if you didn't mind.”

“No... I don't mind.” Tony said while his mind screamed at him that yes, in fact he did fucking mind and that Loki Odinson was standing a few feet in front of him and was frankly looking fucking gorgeous. He had no right to look that good, black trousers, dark green shirt and black waistcoat. He looked _really_ good.

“I'll go to the bar for a bit.” Jennifer stood and looked to Loki, “I'll leave you boys alone.” Loki knew he was unlikely to see Jennifer for the rest of the night. He didn't mind.

She left the table and Loki sat down gracefully, his own drink in hand. “I'm surprised you could keep your mouth shut Stark.”

“You're in Scotland.” Tony said, he couldn't get his head around it, Loki Odinson hiding out in a bar, posing as some girls father in Scotland of all places.

“I have always enjoyed the northern climate.” Loki said sipping his own beverage before placing it on the table.

“What are you doing here? Your brother has been-”

“I am not here beside you to talk about my brother.” Loki said sliding a little closer. The alarm bells that went off in Tony's head were second only to the odd excitement flowing through him. “I am here Tony Stark to see if you are worthy.”

“Worthy?” Tony asked looking at him.

“I heard you were on the prowl for a partner tonight.”

“Not just tonight.” Tony said and for the life of him he couldn't figure out just why he was offering this up, but he did it anyway, “Pepper and I have this agreement. I can sleep with a guy if I'm away from home. But I need to take them to her as well for a threesome if she's in town. Not complex but it keeps me mostly faithful and her mostly happy. She's generally always happy with my choice.”

“I see... do you think she would be happy if you took me to her?”

“Depends on how the test drive went... but I don't know what I'm saying. You're Loki, you're nuts, you're a wanted criminal and...” his eyes were caught by Loki's throat as he inclined his head to listen to him intently, “You have fucking amazing collarbones, just saying.”

Loki smiled, things were going better than he anticipated already. Tony had unconsciously moved a little closer to him and was inspecting him with deep thought.

“How has no one recognised you?” Tony asked, “You look exactly the same as when you tried your big take over.”

“I have seen the footage and coverage of the attack on New York. Most of the pictures have me with my helm on, difficult to recognise a _face_ under that helmet.”

“True.” Tony said, it was logical at least. “What's your play?”

“Right now? I hide and I bide my time. I am hunted as you well know, I'm sure my idiot brother would have told you after my escape the Chitauri came to torture me.”

Tony nodded, Thor had told him that, “Yeah...”

“And have you heard of any evil plot to rule the world? I am sure the Avengers would have heard about it. You seem good at that, didn't you recently stop Dr Doom from invading Washington?”

“We did.” Tony said trying to forget the whole debacle.

“Well... then I suggest Mr Stark that you pretend I am merely Isaac Alexander whom owns this bar and that we have only ever briefly met. We will flirt, we will dance and we shall see where the night takes us.”

Oh it was tempting, Tony was really sorely tempted. He thought about it logically, Loki Odinson, undercover, pretending to be someone he completely wasn't. He wondered where he'd gotten the 'daughter' from but really, this wasn't like an evil establishment or plan. Humans were everywhere, drink was high quality and the music was good. He had been quiet on all fronts and had been disarmingly normal compared to the last time they talked. He was just as hot as he ever had been in the leathers and in fact the suit looked even better on him showing off his sinfully long legs and toned arms.

Of course, all this flew through his head at a thousand miles an hour so it was only a few seconds before Tony said, “Fine.”

A smile spread across Loki's face and he slid ever closer to Tony. “Good.”

~*~*~*~*~

Once the invitation to flirt and see where the night took them had been accepted, they both knew it was never going to be an evening of long deep conversations. Loki knew that this was a test drive for a possible night with Tony and his lady Pepper Potts which might prove very interesting if Tony enjoyed himself. It had been a while since he'd slept with a woman, he'd rather gone off them after Sygrin but to have a threesome might be a better idea.

They had finished their first drinks while chatting a bit. Tony had fully accepted the idea of pretending Loki was in fact Isaac except that he couldn't help but call him Loki. He made sure to call him Isaac when others were around but really, the mans name was Loki and he didn't want to call him anything else.

Loki had appreciated that.

They made their way to the dance floor and taking Tony's hands Loki pulled him flush against him in the packed floor, shamelessly grinding against him. Tony had been to a lot of dance clubs, flirted with a lot of men and women and had also gotten quite worked up before but this place, the energy in the room just seemed to pulse through him

At eleven o'clock Tony pressed the call button for Happy on his phone and dragged Loki out into the cool, damp Scottish weather to wait for him. Loki's hands held his hips tightly as he stood behind him waiting for Happy.

“This driver of yours, he is discrete yes?”

“Yeah.” Tony said, “I had an orgy in the back of the limo once. Pepper refuses to have sex in there with happy up front but he's cool.”

Loki smiled at that and leaned down kissing Tony's neck, feeling the shivers sent up his spine. He knew that for Tony it was the danger of the situation that made it so erotic. He was a very sexual man, Loki could already tell that and having researched him after fleeing Asgard, he'd found he rather liked what he read. He gently rocked against Tony, letting the shorter man feel his aroused state and was satisfied to hear a bit back groan from him.

“You're good.”

“Oh, I know.” Loki said with a grin, “Here comes your driver.”

Tony sighed a bit as Loki pulled back. Happy pulled up and got out, not really paying attention to Loki as he got into the car with Tony which suited Loki just fine and as Tony got in behind him and happy closed the door, Loki grabbed Tony's tie and pulled him down on top of him.

Tony was all too happy to grind down against Loki and Loki tangled his fingers in Tony's hair, gripping tightly before wrenching his head back so he could assault Tony's neck.

“Oh fuck.” Tony said as Loki's teeth scraped sensitive skin. 

“You are very responsive.” Loki murmured against his throat, “My slightest touch sends a shiver through you.”

“Something kinky about sleeping with a guy that tried to kill you.”

“Hm, I know how that is... my last bed partner's name was Malnar, he tried to kill me a number of times before we fell into bed. I'm sure that this will be more enjoyable though.”

Tony pulled back a bit looking at him questioningly, “Oh?”

“Well I doubt you will try to kill me directly after like he did.”

Tony laughed and Loki pulled him back down to assault his mouth, “You talk too much.” Loki said.

“You're the one that started it.”

“I was just making comment about your sensitive, delightful skin.” Tony closed his eyes as Loki's mouth found his throat once more.

“And I like to get the last word in.”

“Hm, we'll see about that.” Loki said with a smile.

Reaching the hotel in record time, no one really bat an eyelid as Tony took Loki through the hotel to his bedroom. They got into the elevator and Loki found himself pushed against the far wall Tony's mouth on his throat, licking along his collarbones. Loki hissed as teeth scraped skin.

They stumbled together out of the elevator and into Tony's room. As soon as the door closed behind them Loki pushed Tony hard against the wall. At first, a bit of panic flew through Tony, one of Loki's strong hands pinning both of his arms above his head, the wrists both held in Loki's long strong fingers. His free hand ran down Tony's clothed chest, around the hard edge of the arc reactor which made Tony freeze.

Loki caught the tension and he leaned in, kissing Tony gently on the lips which surprised him. He spoke softly, “Would you like me to set aside your fears or would that take some of the fun out of it?”

“I get a bit nervous when someone touches it, it's no big deal.”

“It _is_ ” Loki said observing Tony. He used his free hand to run an elegant finger along Tony's jaw, tipping his face up slightly to once more expose his throat. He kissed from Tony's collarbone up his throat to his jaw and felt the shiver flow through him as his fingers touched the arc reactor again on his chest. 

He wanted there to be a bit of danger in the coupling but he didn't want Tony scared and panicking half way through and so he said quietly against Tony's throat.

“I promise tonight I will do you no harm.”

Tony closed his eyes and felt a warmth flow through him and when he realised it was some sort of magic, he had missed the whole action of Loki unbuttoning his trousers. It wasn't until Tony felt Loki's masterful fingers wrap around his cock that he realised the taller man even had his hand inside his trousers.

He opened his eyes to find Loki's face mere inches from his own, his vivid unearthly green eyes staring into his own as he stroked. It was somewhat frightening, he felt like those eyes were staring right through him to his soul, not that he believed in souls parse but he believed that there was a way to read the value of a person from their mind and it felt like Loki could see everything inside him.

As Loki's thumb ran over the head of his cock he bit back a moan and Loki smiled, “Oh please... let it out Tony.” He repeated the action causing Tony's breath to hitch.

Moving quickly and gracefully, Loki dropped to his knees and took Tony into his mouth which had the desired effect. Tony groaned, long, deep and visceral causing Loki to moan softly in turn. He looked up, satisfaction running through him as Tony's head leaned back against the door and his hands struggled to find purchase on something. He could feel the tension winding up in the Midgardian, the desire to thrust almost too much. Loki wanted him to let go of any control, he wanted to shatter him.

So he reached up and took both of Tony's hands in his, placing them each at the back of his head as his tongue and lips drove Tony to distraction. He placed his hands on the wall at either side of Tony's hips and Tony, being an experienced man knew the invitation.

He gripped Loki's hair tightly and began to thrust, the tight coil of arousal spinning wildly as he thrust harder and harder. After a few minutes of this, Loki's hands grabbed Tony's hips, pinning them to the wall as he suckled the head of his cock. His tongue ran up and down the slit of his cock before sucking again.

“Holy shit Loki!” Tony's hands tightened and Loki pushed forward again taking him fully into his mouth and humming around Tony. Tony looked down and felt himself come undone at the intent look in the green eyes. He knew Loki's pride well, knew that he was proud and to see him willingly on his knees, his cock in his mouth and clearly intending to swallow him well, it was enough to bring him equally to his knees.

He came, Loki's hands on his hips were the only thing keeping him upright as he swallowed around him. He swallowed and then sucked him dry, milking every morsel he was worth from him. Tony leaned forward, resting his hands on Loki's shoulders. He'd had some really epic blow jobs before but this was up there at the top.

“Fuck...” he breathed as Loki let him fall to his knees. He felt magic wash over him and looked down to find himself bare except for the black undershirt he wore to diffuse some of the light from the Arc Reactor.

Tony looked at him questioningly.

“Magic.”

“No, I get that.” He said breathing deeply, “But why leave this on?” He tugged at his undershirt.

“You were wary of me touching it beneath layers of clothes. I did not wish to assume you would be fine with me seeing it.”

Tony smiled a bit, surprised by how thoughtful that was. He pulled the shirt off himself, a little self conscious of the reactor but Loki simply looked at it with curiosity not horror like some of his previous conquests.

It was only now that Loki was also bare that Tony's eyes surveyed the scars over the Asgardian's chest. He frowned and his hand gently ran over a particularly deep set going over his heart.

“What happened to you?”

“I'd rather not talk of it right now.” Loki said, leaning in to kiss down Tony's neck. “I rather have a problem.” He pulled Tony against him and Tony groaned as Loki's arousal pressed against him. Loki slowly stood, helping Tony up with him before they made their way to the bed.

They didn't talk much after that, Loki pushed Tony onto his front and while he was still achingly sensitive he used magically summoned lube to push fingers into his oversensitive body. He pushed hard against Tony's swollen prostate causing him to buck and holler but he didn't let up adding a second and then third finger before pulling Tony's ass up into the air, keeping him on his knees.

“ _Loki_... it hurts.”

“Oh, yes I know it does.” Loki breathed pulling his fingers out. Tony sighed as Loki's fingers were pulled out and then groaned, tensing a little as Loki's cock pushed against his entrance.

“Loki...” He said, unsure of the current state of play. His fingers had hurt and Loki was not exactly modestly sized, it had also been quite a while since he'd done this.

Loki's hands massaged his lower back and slowly he relaxed, “Tony, the pain will give way to an orgasm so intense you may pass out. Trust me, I've been doing this for a very long time.”

Tony looked over his shoulder at him. He looked completely sincere. “Alright.” It would either be great or kill him but what a way to go he thought as he held his head in his hands.

Loki slowly pushed forward closing his eyes. It had been some time since he'd had sex with someone that let him do this. He really got off on that barrier between pleasure and pain, hearing screams of pain and discomfort give way to intense pleasure and finally an explosive orgasm.

“ _Loki_...” Tony bit out, shaking from his sensitive skin being abused and yet somehow enjoying it. He couldn't explain it. Tony moved with him, Loki thrusting hard but not too hard. Slowly he felt himself begin to grow aroused again and his hisses of pain gave way to soft moans and as Loki's hand wrapped around his over sensitive cock, to groans and grunts of pleasure.

“Oh _yes_.” Loki breathed. “I want to hear you scream.”

“Make me,” Tony said and let out a loud groan as Loki changed the angle of his thrusts hitting Tony's prostate with every single movement. Tony lost all perspective of time and co-ordination. All he could do as Loki thrust into him was push back against him. Loki wrapped his free hand around his waist, hauling him up so Tony's back was flush against his chest.

“Open your eyes Tony.”

Tony opened his eyes to find himself looking in a mirror across from the bed. Loki was thrusting hard into him still, his hand wrapped around his cock once more and began to stroke hard and fast, tightening every time he got to the top of his cock.

The scream that left Tony's lips with his second orgasm was half howl half scream and it sent Loki falling over the edge behind him. Loki bit down on Tony's shoulder as Tony reached an arm behind him to tangle in Loki's hair as he came.

They both collapsed on their sides, Loki waved his hand and suddenly, _mercifully_ they were both clean and the come was gone from the bedsheets. Tony wished he could use magic for such occasions but he was too tired to really contemplate anything complicated except for sleep.

Tony wasn't sure what he had expected when the lights went out but he hadn't expected to find Loki curled up along his back holding him close.

“You're a cuddler.” He murmured, amusement lacing his tone.

“I am...” Loki said quietly. “Only in special occasions.”

“I'm special?” Tony asked turning his head to look at him.

“You allowed me to have you while you were still sensitive... it is something I love, the barrier between pleasure and pain. I appreciate it and I also like to cuddle those whom allow me to do it.”

Tony smiled a bit and closed his eyes, he had more questions but he was frankly too tired to ask them. And so he fell asleep in the arms of a man who barley 18 months ago, had tried to kill him.

And Loki lay, enjoying the quiet and finding that he'd like to see what else he could do to Tony Stark. 

He fell apart so beautifully.


	3. The Morning After

Loki woke with the dawn as was his habit but for once he was seriously contemplating rolling over and going right back to sleep. He had a very warm and pleasant body pressed up against his back and as his mind cleared a little from the slight hangover he remembered just who that warm and pleasant body was.

He turned in Tony’s arms, inspecting him as he slept. He was oddly relaxed for being asleep beside him, a man who just under two years ago threw him out of a window. Looking back now he decided internally that the action of throwing Tony out the window was perhaps a little rash.

Sygrin had always told him his habit of holding everything in until it exploded would get him into trouble one of these days.

Now that he was looking at Tony he felt that he really didn’t want to go to sleep, he had far better things to fill his time with this morning. He nuzzled Tony’s neck, his hands running down Tony’s back. A soft moan escaped Tony and his hands wrapped around Loki, pulling him closer.

“Morning,” Tony said softly, clearly still half asleep.

“Morning yourself.” Loki said kissing down Tony’s shoulder. He felt Tony tense just a little and then he huffed with a bit of laughter.

“Oh yeah, I bedded the God of Mischief.” Tony said the night before coming back to him in high definition. 

“Well, I think we bedded each other.” Loki said with amusement, “I came on to you, you followed… and here we are.”

“How about that.” Tony said wondering just how he was going to get Pepper to agree to _this_ threesome. He always had good taste and last night had been pretty fantastic but he knew Pepper would only follow him so far down the rabbit hole. He felt Loki push him onto his back, lips and teeth and tongue working his throat gaining the god a groan from the mortal.

Tony decided it would be best to leave such contemplations to later on when he was more awake and he didn’t have Loki’s mouth on his nipple because really, it was just too hard to think when Loki’s tongue was running over his skin.

He stilled as Loki ran his tongue around the outside edge of the arc reactor his hands mapping out the plans of his chest and down over his ribs.

“Hmm…” Loki said with a thoughtful expression.

“What?” Tony asked looking down at the Gods face which was illuminated by his arc reactor.

“You taste like coconut.” Loki said with a slight smile, he’d thought so last night as well but thought that it was maybe what Tony had been drinking but it was more intense next to the reactor. 

This startled a bit of a laugh from Tony.

“What?” It was Loki’s turn to ask.

“Pepper said that too and a ‘hint of almond’.” 

Loki smiled, “Ah yes, that’s the other flavour.” He kissed down his stomach and Tony groaned. Just as Loki reached his goal music began to play and Loki rested his head on Tony’s thigh with an irritated sigh.

_‘There’s a She wolf in your closet_  
Open up and set it free  
There’s a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe’ 

“That little-” Loki growled a bit and found the phone in his trousers that had ended up on the floor when he'd magicked them off, he answered it.

“Fenris, I really would appreciate it if you stopped changing the ring tone on my phone.”

Fenris laughed and Loki sighed rubbing his face feeling Tony’s eyes upon him. Tony sat up a bit to observe him during the conversation.

“Aw did your choice of ring tone embarrass you in front of whatever boy toy you have in your bed?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Did you call simply to tease me or did your call have purpose?”

“Just wanted to check the Chitauri hadn’t hunted you down. You didn’t check in with me dad.” Fenris’ tone was light but he could hear the irritation in her voice. He ran a hand through his hair feeling guilty for that.

“Sorry…” He said glancing at Tony who was now getting very curious. “Fenris, I’m currently in bed with a rather charming Midgardian and I’d really like to end the morning on a high. You will have my extended apology when I get home.”

“Okay… enjoy yourself,” Fenris said and Loki made a mental note to firstly fix his ring tone and then pick up something nice for his daughter for making her worry. He ended the call and threw it down on the bedside table before pushing Tony back down onto the bed and leaning over him.

“Now… where were we?” Loki asked kissing along Tony’s jaw.

“Hmm… wait a minute…” Tony said processing the only end of the conversation he had heard, “Who were you talking to?”

“My daughter.” Loki said never ceasing his kisses.

“You really have a daughter?”

“Two daughters actually and one son, though contrary to your insane legends I never birthed a horse, nor did I spend any time as a milk maid.”

Tony frowned, Fenris as far as he knew was a _male_ wolf. “And your daughters name is Fenris? I thought he was a wolf?”

Loki stopped kissing and leaned up to look down at the ever curious inventor. He knew he wouldn't get much further in proceedings without answering some of his questions.

“My first born daughter is Fenris Elsandottir and her twin brother is Lachlan Lokison. They were both born to Elsan Mayadottir a Light Elf with eyes so golden you would swear they were the sun. The third of my children was born to my wife Sygrin and her name is Hel Sygrindottir.”

“Your _wife_?” This little tidbit caught Tony off-guard, he wondered where she was in Loki's fall from grace on Asgard.

“She died in childbirth.” Loki said pulling back. Suddenly he didn't wish to talk anymore, Sygrin was a sore spot for him still even after all these years. 

Tony winced a bit. “Sorry...” and he found that he was sorry seeing the pain that flashed in Loki's eyes. “I didn't know, I'll be quiet now.”

A sly smile spread across Loki's face as he leaned back over Tony, “Oh, not _too_ quiet I hope.”

Tony grinned. “Never, I've been told it's really fucking hard to shut me up.”

“Let us test that theory shall we?” Loki asked and with a grin he pinned Tony to the bed and set about making him scream his name again and again.

~*~*~*~

Breakfast never happened and to be fair to Tony skipping breakfast wasn't really a shockingly new development especially when Pepper wasn't there. Instead of breakfast he and Loki spent four hours having sex. It had been intense, Loki's fingers were positively sinful and as he ate lunch at two in the afternoon while contemplating his equally sinful tongue, his phone rang.

“Oh hey Pep.” Tony said a flush rising on his face as he tried to figure out _how_ to talk her into this one because seriously, the past hour he'd done nothing but contemplate this question as this threesome really _had_ to happen.

“You sound happy.” She said, “Have a good night last night?” There were layers in those words and Tony let a grin spread across his face.

“Oh yeah, best I've ever had.”

There was a pause on the line and he knew Pepper would be considering that statement very carefully. She knew from experience that Tony sometimes exaggerated (well a lot of the times he exaggerated) but not when it came to sex. If someone was shit, he told her so and she was never introduced to the gentleman in question, he always had a review for whomever it was he'd bedded and this was the first time he'd ever uttered those words to her.

“Best man or best?” Pepper's voice was somewhat wary.

“Pep that's like comparing blueberries to oranges. Both are delicious but in two entirely different ways. He was the best man I've ever had and who's ever had me in fact.”

He knew that would also have an effect. Tony wasn't in the habit of letting a guy top on the first date, usually Pepper was around for _that_ particular show.

“Oh my...” Pepper said. “So do I get to meet him?”

“Oh yeah, definitely. He left me his phone number after I explained the situation and he seemed up for it. But... I think we should meet him together before we decide to go ahead. I want you to make the decision for yourself. This one's different.” Tony leaned back running a hand through his hair, it hit him for a second just how surreal the past 24 hours had been.

Had someone sat him down yesterday morning and told him that in less than 24 hours he'd be trying to convince Pepper into a threesome with Loki he'd have told them to pass the weed. As it was however, he was alarmingly calm about sleeping with Loki.

It had been pretty fucking awesome.

“Different how?” She asked, intensely curious.

“He's...” How to describe it, “I can't describe him or why... but things with the Government here are going well and they said they'll be putting in an offer for at least two arc reactors. They're putting one in Glasgow and one in Edinburgh. So we'll definitley be coming back. I'm going to arrange lunch for us.”

“Alright...” Pepper was clearly very curious. “Keep your secret for now. Are you seeing him again while you're there?”

“Yeah we're having lunch tomorrow. He doesn't know it yet but we are.”

“Alright Tony... you have fun then and I'll see you when you get home. What's his name at least?”

“That's complicated too...” Tony said with a smile, “But he goes by 'Isaac' right now.”

“This is going to drive me crazy.” She said with a slight huff, “I'll see you later, love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Even though you are a pain.”

“Gee thanks.” Tony said but he grinned knowing it to be true.

They ended the call and Tony smiled. He was looking forward to seeing Loki again the next day but for now he was going to go to the Royal Mile. He had some more touristy stuff to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After getting back from Tony's hotel room and enduring Fenris' cold shoulder until he presented her with a box of truffles, he found himself in a really rather happy mood, one might say giddy even.

He had, of course, changed the ring tones on his phone again and once more implemented a password to stop anyone messing with it but he knew that given ten seconds Fenris would be into his contacts list once more rearranging his ring tones.

“At least it wasn't 'Bad Moon Rising' this time,” she told him when he had complained at her. She had just grinned unrepentantly and told him it was a lesson in keeping his phone somewhere she couldn't get to it. He wondered why it was so important to keep the phone hidden but now that he had Tony's number he supposed he could understand.

The next afternoon his phone rang and Tony's number came up. He smiled a bit and even though he was tending bar he stepped to the side to answer it.

“Hello Tony.”

“Hey,” Tony said. “So are you free for lunch?”

Loki sighed a bit. “Unfortunately I am working and have no one available to cover my shift.”

“That's shit... wait, are you open for lunch?”

“Yes.” Loki said, “Why?”

“I'm going to come harass your staff.”

Loki grinned. “And by 'staff' you mean 'me'?”

“Mostly... your daughter working today?”

“Yes, she's a waitress during the day when she isn't dancing.” Loki said catching his daughters eye. He hated when she noticed him talking, she was very good at hearing.

“Well I'm gonna harass her too.” Tony said his voice full of amusement. He hung up the call and Fenris walked over to him.

“Who was that? The boy toy from the other night?” 

“You'll meet him soon enough, he's en-route for lunch... can you cover for me so I can have lunch with him?” Loki asked with his most charming smile.

“I suppose,” she said thoughtfully. “You've been all 'goopy' since your night with him, whoever he was.”

“What on Earth does 'goopy' mean?” Loki said, that was a phrase he hadn't come across before and sometimes when Fenris said a word it wasn't so much a Midgardian phrase as a Fenris phrase. He relied very much on Lachlan to tell him the difference.

“You know, all loved up. Haven't seen you looking day dreamy in years.” Fenris grinned and ducked as Loki threw an ice cube at her.

He went back to tending bar and about twenty minutes after his phone call, Tony Stark himself walked into the bar and plonked himself on a stool. Before he could get to him, Fenris had walked to Tony and was smiling though Loki could see the wary look in her eye.

“Hey,” Tony said cheerfully. “You're Fenris, right?”

Loki winced and walked over to Tony and Fenris as Fenris was now giving him a _death glare_.

“This is your boy toy?” she demanded. “Tony Stark is your...” She looked to Tony, “You know who he is?”

Tony smiled. “Isaac Alexander...” he said and then leaned forward. “Or Loki Odinson, depending on who you ask.” He looked to Loki and then to Fenris with a grin. “And you're Fenris Elsandottir... you must have a pseudonym as well.”

Loki kept his eyes firmly on Tony not looking at his daughter, “Yeah it's Olivia 'Ollie' Alexander... and I'm seriously considering making myself an orphan in a minute.” She growled at Loki who took a step back. It was extremely close to the full moon and she was even more on edge than usual.

“Now sweetheart you promised you'd cover me for an hour so that I might have lunch with Tony.”

“Hmph, fine, you have lunch. Enjoy it, might be your last meal.”

She stalked back over to the other end of the bar to take orders from some other patrons. Tony grinned at Loki and Loki rolled his eyes.

“She's not impressed your daughter.” Tony observed.

“She rarely is trusting of my choices. She even questions what I saw in her mother.”

“Oh, why's that?”

“Oh Elsan was married when I lay with her... to Malnar.”

“Wait, isn't he the guy who tried to kill you right after sleeping with him?” Tony asked.

“Indeed... you see I got his wife pregnant and he was rather miffed about that. So he seduced me, hoping to murder me as I slept but I am much cleverer than he ever gave me credit for. I escaped and we fought once more. His wife had our children and she hid on Asgard while we raised them together. We were never in love, it was only ever lust. We remained friends until the day she died.”

“What happened to her?”

“She became ill, I suspect Malnar poisoned her, I tried to heal her but to no avail. That is why Lachlan and Fenris are here on Midgard, they're on their mourning walk.”

Tony frowned, “What's that?”

Loki walked around to sit with Tony at the bar and he gave one of the waitresses an order for drinks and menus while she passed. “The Mourning Walk is what Elves do when a parent dies. They spend a century away from their home with no contact with family in order to move on from the pain a parents passing causes. They've both been gone about a decade.”

“Why are you here then if you're not supposed to have contact with them?”

“It's rare that family makes contact but it was Hel whom brought me here. There are a few circumstances in which the term of the walk is shortened... my... episode was one of them.”

Tony frowned, his ' _episode_ '? 

“But I'd rather not get into any conversation that was _too_ deep over lunch.” Loki said as he looked at his menu. “I am ill, my children are helping.”

“Ill?” Tony looked Loki up and down, he looked fine to him.

“Yes... or did you think trying to take over the world was a normal thing to do?” Loki rose an eyebrow at him.

“Ah I don't know.” Tony said, “Taking over the world isn't a new idea, Magneto's tried it, Dr Doom has tried it. Me? Personally I think it's just too much hard work. I mean running Stark Industries is a huge pain in the ass and that's only one company, not a country, hell, not even a town. People like their paperwork, you'd be buried under it in a week as Almighty Ruler of Planet Earth.”

This startled a laugh from Loki and as Tony watched him laugh he felt himself smile in turn. He had a really rather beautiful smile and he looked forward to seeing more of it and enjoyed being the cause of it.

“You are a very odd man,” Loki said. “I tried to take over the world and you tell me it's a bad idea because of paperwork.”

“Well it is.”

“And what of the people I harmed?” Loki asked wondering if Tony had completely forgotten about the death and destruction he spread over his planet.

“Well I was looking at that and yeah you hurt a lot of people...”

“Like Coulson?”

“He's alive actually. I don't know the details he was kind of evasive but he's breathing and still threatening to taze me.”

“Well that is something at least.” Loki said and Tony watched a look of guilt pass over his features. Had he not been there to see it himself he never would have believed it. “He threatens to taze you?”

“Yeah, funny story that...”

They grabbed a passing waitress once more and ordered their lunch while they chatted. The whole way through their meal Fenris was glaring over at them. Loki knew what it was about but he did his best to ignore it and simply enjoyed Tony's company for the hour that he had it before he had to run off.

“Say, what time are you due to finish here?” Tony asked.

“About four depending on how busy we are and what time Ryan turns up.”

Tony grinned, that was plenty of time for sex. “Really? You fancy coming back to my hotel when you're done?”

Loki smiled and he glanced at Fenris who still had a death glare on her face. He turned back to Tony and nodded. “I do.” He leaned into Tony and whispered in his ear sending shivers up the inventors spine. “Perhaps I might let you unravel me this time... I did so love seeing you undone, you fall apart quite spectacularly.”

“Flatterer.” Tony said his cheeks somewhat flushed.

“It might be closer to six that I get to you, I have a feeling my daughter wishes to shout at me for a bit after seeing just who my 'boy toy' is.”

“I'm a boy toy? Boy, don't I feel young?”

“You are young, very young in comparison to me Tony. You should get going so I can get back to work and hear what Fenris has to say.” He leaned forward and kissed Tony softly smiling against his lips as he tasted of vanilla from the ice cream he'd just eaten to finish off lunch.

“ _Delicious,_ ” Loki breathed.

“Was just thinking the same thing.” Tony agreed. “See you about six?”

“Yes you will,” Loki said. “Have a bottle of something delicious waiting for my arrival.”

Tony got off the stool with a grin. “Bossy aren't you?”

“Indeed, surely you remember that from last week?”

Tony felt himself flush a bit at that, damn him and his silver tongue.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It took exactly ten minutes for Fenris to arrange cover for the bar and to drag Loki into the back office with her. She pushed him into the chair by the desk and glared at him. The silence stretched out between them, he refused to speak first. She was his daughter he didn't have to answer to her but then as her blue eyes shifted to gold he knew he was in trouble as she started shouting in Elvin at him.

“Are you insane!? That's Tony Stark!”

“I know,” Loki said raising an eyebrow at her replying in elvin. “I am not blind Fenris.”

“He's an Avenger! He's part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he's Thor's friend!” She hissed, “Hel didn't go to all the trouble of breaking you out of Asgard, hiding you here and protecting you only to have you throw it all away before you're fully recovered!”

Loki stood, “I am _fine_ , I am healed.”

“Then why don't you go back to Odin and explain everything that happened?”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest looking at Fenris who knew well why he wouldn't do that. She knew that he _couldn't_ do that. His magic and mind had both been acting very strangely since Hel rescued him. It was no spell or curse and in his fever of the first days out of his cell he had heard her say something about a disease of the mind. That the only way for him to heal was for time to pass and for him to assess what had happened in his time away.

“Why don't you talk to me father? I can see something turning in your mind but you refuse to speak to me, Hel or Lachlan. We can help...”

“You _cannot_ ,” Loki said turning from her. “You are my _children_ , you should not need-”

“You are my _father_.” Fenris said, her voice turning gentle as she walked forward and put her hand on his shoulder. “Seeing you in pain is pain in itself. You wound us by staying silent.”

He pulled away and looked at her once more. “He has not yet called SHIELD and he has not called Thor otherwise both of them would be at our door. He knew who I was the moment he saw me and he decided that he would take me to his bed instead of calling S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone else that might desire my whereabouts. Beside you and your siblings he's all I have to trust right now and I am sick of _hiding like a coward_.”

“You are not a coward.” She said with a frown.

“I feel like one,” Loki said rubbing his face. “And I am _bored_. Your life is nice for you but I find it dull. Tony... he's a little bit of adventure in a life of mediocrity. I do not need to answer to you daughter, you know where I will be.”

“Gee thanks,” She said now in English.

“You know what I mean.” Loki said sitting back down. “You like a quiet life, I do not.”

She walked towards him and bent down kissing his cheek, “I know father... you trust him?”

“Enough...” Loki said surprising himself a little. “I trust him not to call S.H.I.E.L.D. and Thor and for now that's enough.”

Fenris sat in the chair opposite and nodded, “Fine... I won't tell Lachlan and Hel. Not yet anyway... I know you've found your bedmates here somewhat lacking. He seems to have your interest.”

Loki grinned, “He has more than my interest. He was quite magnificent.”

“That is high praise indeed.”

“He's good, for a mortal. Pliable... vocal...”

“Okay, okay I get it I get it.” she said putting her hands over her ears but smiling all the same. He loved Fenris a great deal, she knew him best of all his children but she reminded him most of all of her mother. Strong, independent and canine though Elsan had been a fox, not a wolf.

“Good. Now, if you excuse me I am going to shower and change before going to meet Tony. I need to make sure I look presentable.”

“Check in with me tonight hm? I really was worried last time dad.”

“I know.” He stood and kissed her forehead as she stood with him, “I do know what I am doing Fen, contrary to Hel's beliefs.”

“Yeah... fine, go off, get laid, see if I care.” She said with a hint of strain behind her smile. Loki felt guilty now for making her worry but he felt that she really was worrying over nothing. Tony sought him out, Tony was willing to share a bed with him and with his arc reactor that had left him in a very vulnerable position indeed.

“I'll see you tomorrow cub.” Loki left Fenris in the office so she could man the phone for the evening before heading to their house to get ready to go see Tony.


	4. A Surprise Arrival

Tony couldn't explain why he'd decided to seek Loki out again that day it had just seemed like the natural thing to do. He'd had more meetings that morning with people from the Scottish government, they were nice enough but at the end of the day they were still politicians and he found them incredibly dull.

When he'd gotten out of the meeting he told Kyle to go do whatever he wanted, that he was going to go hook up with Isaac and have lunch and that had been that. 

And now here he was a few hours later dressed in a charcoal suit with a green shirt. He looked positively edible. He walked into the suite, closing the door behind him and Tony asked, “Fenris shout at you then?”

“Oh yes, she reverted to Elvin she was so angry with me.” Loki said as he pulled off his jacket hanging over the back of a nearby chair. “She is concerned that you might blow my cover to S.H.I.E.L.D. or Thor. Both of these things would make me very sad.”

“You don't seem to be up to anything more than running a bar, I don't see why I need to go run off and tell the powers that be about you.” Tony said which was true. He'd done a bit of research online once Loki had left last time on 'Isaac Alexander' and someone with halfway decent internet skills had set up a Facebook ID for him that went back further than Isaac had really existed.

The bar itself was only eighteen months old and Isaac and Olivia were marked as being the co-owners with a third silent partner, possibly Loki's son Lachlan. Loki smiled at Tony's words.

“I told Fenris there was little to worry about, had you wanted me arrested you would have already called S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Yeah, I would have...” Tony said picking up the bottle of champagne from the table, “You want a glass?”

“Yes please.” Loki walked towards Tony as he opened the bottle, “Why didn't you call them when you realised who I was?”

“Curiosity I think,” Tony said. “Here you were, hiding in Scotland of all places, acting like a bar owner... come to find out you _are_ a bar owner and that girl really was your daughter. Also... things weren't adding up. You know Thor doesn't want to take you back in chains to Asgard, he wants to question you.”

“Questions aren't really Thor's forte.” Loki said as he sat, taking the offered glass from Tony. “I expect he would still wish to take me to Asgard to speak with Odin and I would really rather not do that. He had me in solitary confinement and I have had rather enough of that sort of treatment.”

“Speaking of your confinement,” Tony said as he sat with Loki on the couch in the suite, “how did you break out?”

“I did not, my daughter rescued me.”

“Fenris?” Tony asked, surprised but then he didn't really know much about Fenris or what power she may or may not have. The legends were wrong on so much so far with regards to her. Completely missed out the part where she was a _she_ and she was only a wolf some of the time.

“Not Fenris, Hel.” Loki clarified knowing Hel would not be happy to hear him admit such a thing.

“Ah.” Tony said, now _that_ made more sense.

“So...” Loki said, wishing to move on from serious topics. “Why am I here if you have already taken me for a test drive?”

Tony grinned, “Well, when purchasing a top of the range sports care I always take it for at least _two_ test drives.”

“Really now?” Loki asked as Tony moved towards him. “Only two?”

“At least two... to be fair it's been less than a week since the first one which is unusual.”

“And here I thought you were impulsive.” Loki said closing his eyes as Tony leaned in to kiss his throat. He leaned his head back, Tony's fingers unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt, slipping a hand inside to run over his chest.

“I am impulsive and by god you have a gorgeous throat.” Tony said sucking on his pulsepoint.

“Mmm, thank you. You're not half bad yourself.” Tony's fingers ran over the scars on Loki's chest, “You gonna tell me about these?”

Loki tapped his fingers on the arc reactor, “When you tell me about this.”

“Touche.” Tony said as Loki pulled him down for a hard kiss.

“Fuck me.” Loki said, sending a bolt of excitement through Tony.

“Gladly.” Tony replied and that was the end of any conversation for the evening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Loki called Fenris to let her know he was alive and well. With that done he kissed Tony and promised to call to perhaps set up another lunch or dinner.

When he was gone Tony got up and stretched out his tired limbs before making his way into the shower. He wasn't particularly fond of the shower in his hotel room. He preferred his one at home but Pepper always told him that he was spoiled with the bespoke system they had in their home.

He finished up and made his way into the bedroom, freezing in the doorway.

“Miss me?” Pepper asked from her place on the couch. She was looking /very/ pleased with herself.

“/Pepper/? How – but when did... how did you even get in my room?”

“The key,” she said. “The hotel know who I am so they gave me a key to your room.” Her eyes glanced over at the bed with the wrecked sheets. “I see you had 'Isaac' over again then?”

“Yeah... things are... interesting,” he said. “Have you had breakfast?”

“Only the pathetic crossaint they served on the plane.”

“Give me five and we'll go down and get breakfast together,” he told her trying to get over the shock of her being there and thanking whoever would listen that she hadn't gotten there an hour earlier.

Not ten minutes later they both sat down in the breakfast room of the hotel. She placed an order of tea and a scone.

“What?” she asked as Tony eyed her scone, “It goes with tea.”

“It's hardly breakfast food.” Tony said with a smile, “Not in Scotland at least. They keep telling me to try 'black pudding' which frankly just sounds fucking terrifying.”

Pepper laughed, “Well, scones and tea at least go together.” She said as the waitress brought over her pot of tea for one. “Thank you.”

“I suppose.” Tony said.

“So...” Pepper began innocently, “when do I get to meet this mystery man?”

“Not sure yet, he was going to call me but I think I'll call him and try to arrange something for tomorrow.”

Pepper smiled, “What does he look like?”

“I'd rather it be a surprise. He's the body type I really like though, he's tall, lithe, toned... gorgeous neck and collarbone. He's got some scars, some really bad ones but he really is gorgeous.”

Pepper observed Tony closley, looking for any clue of a lie or what he's avoiding telling her. Damn Natasha for teaching her this sort of observational technique but Pepper had told Tony it had become very useful in business negotiations. “Why do I get the feeling that you're missing out some important information?”

“Because you know me quite well.” Tony said and at her slight glare he grinned. “Pep, trust me.”

She leaned her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand as she observed him. “For now... we'll see how you are after tomorrow.”

“I suppose you will...” Tony said, “So, I'm thinking we'll do the castle today, let you see a bit of the culture. It's _supposed_ to be sunny this afternoon but I'm told Scottish weathermen are as reliable as a storm in the Sahara.”

Pepper laughed a bit and nodded, “The castle sounds good.”

“I've been told to go to Stirling castle while we're in Scotland as well. Apparently it's the nicest of the castles.”

“Reliable source?”

“Sure, lets go with that.”

That he knew would further interest Pepper but she shook her head and merley continued on with eating her breakfast before they left to take in a bit of Scottish culture and hospitality.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“ _Good Afternoon the Rainbow Runway, Mr Alexander speaking how may I help_?”

“God you sound so formal.” Tony said with a smile.

Loki laughed, “As do you, there is really no need to call me 'God' unless you are actively worshiping me as you did yesterday. To what do I owe your phone call?”

“Well... Pepper has unexpectedly shown up at my hotel room. Apparently the fact I wouldn't tell her much about you got her curious and she finished her stuff in Washington early. I told her we have a date this Thursday.”

“I see.” Loki said, “Did you mention names?”

“Of course I did.”

“Isaac?”

“Yup, technically not a lie.”

“I never said it was.” Loki said. “Though I wonder how she will react.”

“Ah she'll be pissed, then she'll calm down and either walk away or take you to bed. She's good at making quick decisions like that. She's always really happy with my choices as I always take them on a test drive.”

“If I was a test drive what is our liaison with miss Potts?” Loki was always amused by the way Midgardians put things. Some of them really had a way with words.

“Hmm... we'll call it a rental.” Tony said sticking with the car theme, “Renting the God of Mischief for a night.”

“I am not for rent. And if I were even _you_ could not afford me Stark.”

Tony laughed at that, “You know what I mean.”

Loki smiled again and rolled his eyes, “Well if it's a rental I hope you took out insurance. This meeting with Miss Potts is likely to crash and burn.”

“I'm willing to take the chance.” Tony said before he could stop himself.

“You are very reckless aren't you?” Loki asked after a pause.

“Uh, yeah, didn't you catch my act in New York? 'Bomb through a void'.”

“Indeed I did.” Loki said with a thoughtful tone. “So I'm worth the chance?”

“You were awesome.” Tony said unabashed.

“Oh, I _know_.” Loki grinned.

“Arrogant fucker.” Tony shot back.

“Guilty as charged.” 

There was silence between them for a few moments, the conversation taking them both by surprise, the banter flowing just so easily between them. It was Loki whom first broke the silence.

“Is it tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Tony confirmed, “I'll be out with Pepper until about twelve, if you get here for eleven thirty, I'm arranging a private lunch in the suite.”

“I'll see you tomorrow then.”


	5. The Meet and Greet

The day at the castle had turned out to be pretty fun in Peppers eyes. The view from the top of Edinburgh Castle was quite spectacular. No it wasn't as high as Stark Tower nor was it the beaches of Malibu but there was something to be said for seeing miles around you, seeing the edges of the city, the hills surrounding, the Firth of Forth and the islands within.

They spent their whole morning at the castle and had lunch in a cute little Scottish Tea Room where Pepper discovered the delights of a millionaires shortcake along with her sandwich.

The afternoon they spent perusing the shops along the Royal Mile and Tony bought Pepper a new cashmere scarf in tones of green that went magnificently with her hair.

They got back to their room well before dinner time and together they fell into bed. Pepper wasn't one for giggling usually but when Tony swept her off her feet and all but threw her onto the bed she couldn't help herself.

It was tender and loving just as it always was when they were separated for any time. It was Tony's way of always telling her, 'I might sleep around sometimes but it's you I love, it's you I worship.' which frankly she was fine with that. They'd have some mind-blowingly fantastic sex with Tony's new boy toy.

She was curious about who the man was, usually Tony was full of details, full of really _filthy_ details but he'd been oddly reserved when discussing this 'Isaac'. All the same, what she had heard was promising. The 'Best I've Ever Had' title when coming from Tony Stark was no small compliment and she was eager to see what made him so special. Also the fact that Tony had allowed this Isaac to top him, _that_ was the most important detail.

Tony wasn't someone who was quick to trust, any time he took a guy out he was the one who topped and when Pepper was involved he would often switch to let the guy have him as he knew it got her off. She loved the look of being full on Tony's face, especially when she was beneath him being filled by him at the same time.

Thursday morning they had gone out to see the cathedral and then made their way back to the hotel. 

Tony was nervous about Pepper meeting Loki. He'd asked the hotel staff to arrange a private lunch in his suite and allow Isaac entry to his room.

He took Peppers hand as they reached the room and before they entered he paused looking at her seriously.

“I need you to promise me you won't freak out.” He said.

Pepper frowned, “Why would I freak out?”

“You might recognise him... just... trust me on this. He's okay, he's not...”

“Tony, you're starting to worry me.” Her mere curiosity had turned to curious concern. Just _who_ had Tony bedded that had him so nervous. It was just so unlike him to care this much.

“You trust me?”

“Yes,” Pepper said. “I trust you not to put me in danger if you can help it.” She said.

“Good... so know that I'd never put you in danger with a bedmate.” Tony put a hand on the door and he pushed it forward, leading her into the room. Loki had his back to the door which was just perfect it meant he could get in without Pepper immediately working out who it was.

As the door closed behind them, Pepper walked forward with Tony and Loki stood turning to face them.

“Oh my God!” Pepper said and she backed up only to find Tony resting a hand on her lower back to stop her..

Loki held his hands up. “Miss Potts, I mean you no harm.”

Pepper looked at Tony in disbelief. “You... _no_.” She looked at Loki. “You and Tony?”

“Yes,” Loki said with a grin. “I had him on all fours screaming my name.”

And for the life of her Pepper couldn't help but imagine that particular scene in her mind and wished she could have seen it. 

“ _Nice_...” Tony said. “Threw her completely off guard.”

“Well you told me her seeing you be topped is one of her kinks.” Loki smiled, “And what a delicious show it would be too.”

“What do you want?”

“Peace, love and fantastic sex,” Loki said. “And lunch, care to join me?” He motioned to the two empty chairs at the table which was laid with a small buffet lunch for three.

Pepper eyed him warily, his smile was charming and she always prided herself on being good at reading people and with Natasha's tips she'd become even better at it. To her, he seemed genuine but then, she reminded herself ‘God of Mischief and Lies’ this was the sort of thing he was known for.

Tony took her hand, leading her towards the table with a smile. She regarded him quite closely, he didn’t _look_ like he was bewitched or under control by Loki. She had seen the footage of Clint Barton, he looked utterly different. A sort of vacant expression in his eyes, Tony? Well he just looked like Tony.

Loki smiled as she sat down and Tony said with a bit of amusement, “Glad to see your daughter let you out to play.”

Loki laughed. “She didn’t have much choice in the matter. I am her _father_ and I am quite capable of looking after myself for a few hours on Midgard.” She was also currently curled up under her desk in the form of her Wolf but that was neither here nor there.

“Your daughter?” Pepper asked with surprise.

“Yes, my daughter Fenris. And before you ask, Tony has already heard I have three children and I have never birthed anything.”

Pepper couldn’t help a smile at that. Tony had told her a fair bit about the Viking Legends pertaining to Thor, Loki and Odin. They already knew a lot of it was false as per Thor. For one thing they had Loki and Odin as ‘Blood Brothers’ rather than his son and Thor and Loki were always at odds, which was true enough but never as malicious as the tales told. At least, not on Thor’s end.

“Tell me a bit about your children then. Are they from the legends?” Pepper asked.

“Oh yes, they’re all mentioned in one form or another. Hel is my youngest, the guardian of Helhiem and then my two oldest are Lachlan and Fenris.”

Tony frowned a bit, “Right, I know that Fenris is the Wolf and Hel is the Goddess of the Underworld and all. But you never told me which legend Lachlan was from.”

Loki smiled. “No I didn’t, did I? He wouldn’t appreciate me just telling you, I suggest if you meet him you ask him. He prefers a show my son.”

Pepper was somewhat taken aback by the loving tones in Loki’s voice. Whenever she had thought of him (and it hadn’t been overly often except to wonder what the hell that helmet was all about) she’d thought of a mad man whom was hellbent on destroying everything around him while claiming to try and rule.

“You don’t look so…” Pepper looked for a diplomatic way to say ‘unhinged’ but there really wasn't a kind way to say it.

“Crazy?” Loki offered helpfully while pouring her tea. She watched him pour the tea as Tony poured his own coffee and with the smallest smile she noticed Loki had a cup of tea in front of him as well.

“Well yes,” she said, “I was trying not to be so blunt.”

Loki smiled again at that, he appreciated her honesty. “Fenris tells me I had a ‘Break’ and that time is gradually healing the damage done.” He put the pot of tea down deciding not to go too far into the talk of his 'recovery'. Fenris still insisted that he didn't talk enough and his recovery was taking longer because of it. He was tired of telling her that he was perfectly fine. It didn't matter that he couldn't use much magic yet. He was _fine. ___

_Tony watched Pepper interact with Loki and slowly she _was_ relaxing in his presence. He noticed her gaze turn from wary to curious over the course of the next fifteen minutes as they served themselves lunch from the small buffet on the table._

_“So how long have you been in Scotland?” Pepper asked._

_“Since the day of my flight from Asgard with Hel. The exact time frame is lost to me, I was caught by a fever in my first week of freedom.” Loki was being more open than he had rightly intended but it was somewhat refreshing talking to Tony and Pepper. He supposed it was because they didn’t actually know an awful lot of his history, Pepper knew less than Tony and she was curious, trying to get a feel from him. It was almost like meeting someone for the first time, _almost_._

_“You’re seriously running a bar?”_

_Loki grinned. “Yes, well, Fenris is the brains behind it, her and her girlfriend Marion. I provide wit and culture as well as some fantastic cocktails and Lachlan provided a large portion of the money required to purchase our premises. Both the house we live in and the bar itself.”_

_Pepper watched him, trying to work out the truth from untruth but she wasn’t sure he was lying. It was frankly weird thinking he might be telling the truth._

_This wasn’t the man who tried to take over the world, not at all._

_She was interested, no doubt about it, Tony could see it in her eyes and she smiled a bit as she considered her options. Loki held his breath a bit when she finally said._

_“Tony took you on a test drive, I’d like you to take me out tomorrow and convince me that sleeping with you isn’t the worst idea I’ve ever had.”_

_Loki grinned, “Oh I do so love a challenge.”_

_~*~*~*~*~_

_Lunch was pleasant enough and when Tony took Pepper back to the room having said good day to Loki she gave Tony a somewhat withering look. The look clearly said ‘ _I should be surprised but really I’m not_ ’ and when he gave her his patented ‘shit eating grin’ she rolled her eyes and slapped his arm._

_“One of these days Tony Stark you’re going to get us into a lot of trouble.”_

_“One of these days?” Tony asked grinning still unrepentantly, “I think we’re already in trouble.” She laughed and he couldn’t help but ask. “So what do you think of him?”_

_“I think he’s different to what I expected.” Pepper said, “not that I ever _expected_ to meet him face to face but-“_

_“Lets, just for a second, set aside the whole ‘he’s Loki god of mischief’ thing.” He smiled at Peppers somewhat scandalised look, “Just, you know, set aside _who ___he _was ___two years ago.” Tony smiled, “I mean, you managed to set aside who I was four years ago. I was an ass. I was the ‘Merchant of Death’.”_

___Pepper sighed, “Okay, if I had walked in and he didn’t happen to be Loki then yes, I’d have invited him back this evening for drinks and the usual. He’s… attractive.”_ _ _

___“He’s hot.” Tony amended with a grin, happy to see that Pepper agreed as she smiled at that._ _ _

___“He is, he’s also dangerous. ‘Mental Break’?”_ _ _

___“Just proves he’s not all bad.” Tony said sitting down on the couch. “Little bit crazy but then so am I. You should see the S.H.I.E.L.D. assessment on me, it’s hilarious.”_ _ _

___Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, “I _did_ see the assessment. Remember? You showed it to me to get me to disagree with it and you were somewhat disappointed when I agreed with most of it.”_ _ _

___Tony sighed, he’d forgotten about that, “Well okay, but my point is that people change and he was sick but he seems a lot better now to me. I’ve heard some of the stuff Thor told us about, the stuff that Chitauri said when they came to grab him from Asgard. They didn’t want him because they were trying to break him out of jail, they wanted to torture him.”_ _ _

___Pepper frowned at that, she’d heard this as well from Thor. There had in fact been a meeting with the Avengers after the incident with the Chitauri attacking Asgard. Thor had explained that they were worried about Loki, that there was something not _quite_ right with his brother’s mental state._ _ _

___“So, you’re giving him a chance?” Tony asked._ _ _

___“I’m giving him a date.” Pepper replied, “You heard as well as he did. If he can convince me by tomorrow evening then I’m happy to go along with it.”_ _ _

___“Where is he taking you?” Tony asked._ _ _

___“No idea, he said I’d enjoy it though.” Pepper was only mildly concerned about what Loki would consider to be a ‘date’ like she’d asked for. As soon as she said it she regretted it._ _ _

___“I’m sure he’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.”_ _ _

___Pepper smiled a bit, maybe Loki would surprise her in a good way._ _ _


	6. The Date

Of all the options she had expected Loki to go with this had been at the bottom of her list in fact, it was never even _on_ the list. That had been the exact reason Loki had chosen the location for their ‘date’, he figured it was hard to be too suspicious of him when they were standing together in Edinburgh Zoo looking at penguins waddling out on the penguin march or looking at the pandas.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as she sipped a cup of tea they’d picked up from the café. She had her hands both around the cup to heat them even though she wore gloves. Being a native of California she was rather prone to chills. Loki had found that he enjoyed the Scottish weather, the wet reminded him of the area on Alfhiem that he’d spent a fair bit of time in. That was where he had met Sygrin actually while she was hiding from her father.

He smiled fondly and looked back at the penguins.

They had managed to stay away from serious topics of conversation. It was really hard to consider talking about psychosis, world domination and other unpleasant things when faced with a pair of pandas.

“They’re quite impressive beasts.” Loki said as they walked out of the panda house.

“They are, what a shame that they’re endangered.” Pepper was trying to get her head around the very normal date she was having with the God of Mischief.

“People are rather obsessed with destroying their planet.” Loki said, “Expanding so far that you upset the balance. You know, sometimes I think it would be better if I were in charge but you’re a rather unruly lot and Tony is right, the paperwork would bury me. I have quite enough paperwork with just a bar.”

Pepper rubbed her forehead, the way he just casually talked about world domination was _not_ healthy. However, now that she thought about it, Tony sometimes casually mentioned world domination and it was always the paperwork that put him off too. 

She laughed and shook her head and Loki cocked his head to the side questioning. “What?”

“Oh, it’s just you sort of scarily remind me of Tony.” She said putting her empty cup in a nearby bin, “Why _did_ you try to take over by the way?”

“Wasn’t strictly my idea… really it was just a way to get back to the nine realms. Winning would have been nice but it wasn’t _really_ my goal. I don’t think anyway… it’s a little hazy at best.”

“How long were you gone from Asgard?”

“Years.” Loki said, “I fell through both time and space. I have no real idea how long. The fall itself was long and terrifying, broke me somewhat before the Chitauri ever found me.” 

Pepper looked at him somewhat suspiciously, “Why are you talking so freely?”

Loki smiled, that was her easiest question to answer, “Because when I am found and eventually I _will_ be found I hope that you and Tony will trust me enough to be able to vouch for my character to whomever may find me. I do not want my brother to be the only one who can vouch for me. I do not want his blind loyalty…”

And _that_ argument was how he had finally got Fenris to stop pestering him about seeing Tony and it appeared to be the answer that Pepper was looking for.

“Well…” She said, “I think I believe you oddly enough and having heard Tony describe you as ‘the best’ he’s ever had, I am more than just a little curious.”

Loki grinned, pleased that he had given Tony Stark the ride of his life.

~*~*~*~*

They sat together in the limo not quite side by side, a bottle of rather nice champagne had been opened at some point and Pepper drank deeply trying to drown some of the nerves she was feeling as they made their way back to the hotel where Tony was undoubtedly waiting.

Loki sled closer to her taking the glass from her hand. He could smell the nerves coming off her, he wondered if she was always _this_ nervous when going to bed with one of Tony’s test models.

“Are you always this nervous Pepper Potts?” He asked with a smile.

“No.” She said, “Usually I’m quite forward and confidant but you’re different.”

“Different how?”

“You’re not quite anonymous,” she said with a weak smile.

“I see…” Loki’s voice was all but a purr, he wanted all three of them to enjoy tonight's experience. He had a feeling this would be the last time he’d be permitted to share Tony’s bed and as he’d been one of the best times he’d had on Midgard in the last two years he intended to enjoy every second with it. Including this lead up.

“Close your eyes Pepper,” he said softly.

Pepper looked at him just a little wary but she closed her eyes all the same, trying to relax. Loki smiled at that and slowly he moved forward, gently kissing her lips.

Pepper inhaled sharply as Loki ran his tongue gently across the line of her closed lips encouraging them to open. He was gentle, teasing and encouraging, not at all how she’d expected him to be. Asgardian strength and all she’d expected everything to be hard and fast.

He pulled back, his lips kissed along her jaw, nipping gently and she moaned softly again. “Relax Pepper, I know well how to please both men and women,” he whispered into her ear as his hand cupped her cheek. “Tony said I can do _sinful_ things with my tongue and fingers.”

Pepper opened her eyes looking at him, leaning into his touch, “Really? What sort of things did you do to him?”

“Ooh, you like dirty talk then?” He asked.

“No, I like _filthy_ talk,” she said, closing her eyes as Loki’s hand ran over her breast and she unconsciously arched into his touch as he nuzzled her neck. He chuckled softly.

“Well, I gripped him and pushed him against the door, drove him mad with my tongue and mouth before fucking him senseless while he was still painfully sensitive. He was _screaming_ when I was done with him.”

Pepper felt a flush on her cheeks as she imagined that and then Loki’s fingers pinched her nipple through her top and bra. She turned her face to him and kissed his neck he moaned softly. 

“I think we should pull him apart together.” Pepper said with a hint of amusment.

“Hmm, I like the way you think Miss Potts… you may direct the evening. I wish to see what your fantasy is.”

“I have a pair of handcuffs in my suitcase.” She said and she grinned as a shiver ran through him.

“ _Really_?” He asked kissing down her neck, his hand sliding easily under her top to caress the soft skin there. “And just what did you have in mind?”

Pepper grinned, “Now you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?”

Oh yes, tonight was going to be very good indeed.

~*~*~*~

The suite was frankly too large for Tony Stark on his own even with his ego accompanying him to Scotland. There was only so much pacing he could do, only so much scotch he could consume before he became too drunk to enjoy the evening ahead (that was if Pepper brought Loki back with her). 

He’d spent the morning resisting the urge to get JARVIS to track Peppers position. He paced a bit and then decided he needed to do something. He’d distracted himself with a short walk around Old Town in Edinburgh, he bought two more cashmere scarves another in dark green and one in a rather nice lilac colour which seemed to be the secondary national colour of Scotland as it was the colour of their national flower, the thistle.

He asked one of the staff in the hotel lobby why the thistle was their national flower and she’d said “Because it’s beautiful, colourful and a little bit prickly just like Scotland.” She’d smiled and Tony found it was a fair assessment of it’s people and the country. He’d heard you don’t piss off a Scot without expecting rather dire consequences.

After his walk around Old Town he’d decided that he’d give the lilac scarf to Pepper when she got back and if he accompanied her, Loki could have the green one. He returned to his room, poured a glass of scotch and watched the Matrix on tv considering how to apply the scifi to the real world. The whole ‘robots using people as batteries’ thing was undoubtedly creepy but the interface between human and computer was interesting. He wondered if he could do something similar between himself and the Ironman suit and make it so he didn’t need a connection to JARVIS to run the suit, it would be safer.

It posed enough questions watching the Matrix that the time passed semi quickly until 4:30 when the door to the suite opened. Tony stood watching as Pepper walked in and he grinned as Loki trailed in behind her. Loki closed the door and stood flush against Pepper’s back looking at Tony over her shoulder.

“It appears I have the ‘Pepper Potts seal of approval.’” Loki said with a sly grin. Tony took in their appearance; Pepper looked, at first glance to be her ever present and composed self but it wasn't so. He could tell, only because he knew her so well there there had been something interesting going on as they made their way back from wherever Loki had taken her. He noticed a flush to her cheeks, her top was a little creased and her lips were ruby red. Pepper never wore lipstick or gloss that was so vibrant as she said it clashed with her hair.

“So I see…” Tony said and stilled as both Pepper and Loki caught him in their gaze. Peppers eyes were darker than Loki’s, sometimes they looked a shade of blue/green and reminded him of the ocean. Loki’s gaze was brighter and intense, almost glowing reminding him of jewels.

He watched, enraptured as Loki’s hands ran gently down Peppers sides and settled quite comfortably on her waist, long fingers splaying out. Tony had a feeling that those long talented fingers ha been up to no good on the limo on the way to the hotel.

“Close your eyes Tony.” Pepper said with a smile as she leaned back a little into Loki.

Tony closed his eyes and Pepper and Loki moved silently towards him. She kicked her shoes off and walked silently over to her suitcase that she had hidden in the closet while Loki walked over to Tony.

Loki and Pepper had discussed their game plan briefly and Loki really loved her plan. The girl was all prim and proper on the outside but she had a filthy mind, he could see what Tony saw in her. 

He stood directly in front of Tony who had his eyes closed and was very much struggling with the urge to open his eyes and peek. He could feel Loki’s proximity to him, he could smell him and he moaned softly as Loki stepped right up against him and kissed him deeply.

This kiss was long and languid, teeth nipping his bottom lip before Loki's mouth was at his ear, “Your lady is just as responsive as you are.” his voice was a low purr, “And she has a wicked _filthy_ mind.” 

“Really? And what were you talking about?” Tony asked leaning into Loki’s touch as a hand ran through his hair. 

“Oh, this and that…” Pepper said her voice right behind Tony’s ear. Tony shivered, this was really awesome, Pepper sounded excited, Loki sounded horny and Loki was _definitely_ horny. It wasn’t hard to feel what was pressing against him as he stood flush against the God of Mischief.

“Hmm..” Tony said and moaned a bit as Pepper kissed the side of his neck, “Care to let me know?”

“Oh I think it would be much more fun to _show_ you.” Loki said, his hands settling on Tonys hips. He turned Tony in his embrace so that the inventor faced Pepper. Peppers hands slid under his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head after she handed something to Loki. Tony opened his eyes and she smiled placing her hands over his eyes.

“No peeking Mr Stark.” She said with the most professional tone she could manage in the current situation. 

Tony grinned and closed his eyes, Pepper took his hands, leading him to the bed. He felt the backs of his thighs press against the bed and she pushed him back. He smiled as she leaned over him, kissing him deeply. “Would you mind ever so much moving to the top of the bed? Keep your eyes closed remember.”

Tony slid himself to the top of the bed, wondering just what Loki and Pepper had in store for him. As he settled he felt sinfully long fingers grip his wrists and Loki's mouth was upon his. 

“Oh that's... just gorgeous.” Pepper said watching them kiss, she watched as Loki rose Tony's hands to the top of the bed and as Loki put the handcuffs around Tony's wrist attatching him helplessly to the bed frame she moaned softly.

As they clicked shut, Tony opened his eyes watching Pepper and Loki whom both seemed quite pleased with themselves. He shifted sitting up a little as Pepper and Loki looked at each other.

“So what did you say in the car?” Loki asked her innocently, the memory of the request sending a shiver up his spine.

“I want you to show me just how ' _Sinful_ ' your fingers can be.”

Tony grinned and before he could compute _exactly_ what they might mean he watched Loki pull Pepper flush against him and kiss her deeply. Now he realised, she didn't want to watch Loki with him, she wanted Loki to drive her wild while Tony could do nothing but watch.

Oh God she was a _genius_. A mad evil genius.

Pepper made sure that where they stood, Tony could get a perfect view using the mirrors or just watching. Hands slipped under tops, clothes were slowly shed until Pepper was in nothing but her underwear, a nice lacy black number with light blue accents. 

Loki appreciated the lingerie, it looked very good on her but he thought vaguely that it would look much better on the floor. Her fingers ran over his chest and they paused as she ran her thumb over the scars of his chest. He stilled, expecting questions but instead she pushed him back onto the bed and ran her tongue over the scars.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as she trailed her lips and tongue over each mark on his skin. His hand caressed the back of her neck, her attention to each of the sensitive marks oddly intimate. He hissed as she found his nipple and bit gently before remembering that _he_ was supposed to be in charge. He gripped her wrists and rolled effortlessly, settling between her legs kissing her deeply as she moaned up against him, her fingers curling and tightening in his hair.

She didn't look surprised when their positions reversed and only vaguely in the back of their mind did Tony's protest register. Loki slid them up the bed so Tony could see better and he struggled a little against the cuffs holding him in place.

“You two are wicked,” Tony said with a whine.

“Oh you're not even close to being desperate,” Loki said as he undid Pepper's bra. “I will have you watch as I touch and lick and drive your woman to ecstacy and then I will have her pleasure me before we even _consider_ what we're going to do to you.”

“You're very confidant about my 'pleasuring you'.” Pepper said with a cheeky grin that turned to a moan as soon as Loki's tongue found her nipple. 

“My dear lady, when I am done with you, you will be quick in your desire to worship me,” he said looking up at her, his hands moving down to her knickers. She raised her hips and Loki smiled as she was now bare before he stood and pulled off his own trousers and boots.

Peppers leaned up a bit to look at his naked form and a smile spread across her face.

“Like what you see?” Loki asked her.

“I do, and you?”

“Oh yes...” He said moving back onto the bed crawling over her, “You are divine.”

“Flatterer...” She said closing her eyes as he trailed kisses down her body finding a particularly sensitive spot on her stomach that made her gasp. She didn't really have time to process it before Loki was properly between her legs and his tongue ran over her swollen clit.

“Oh!” She said and then groaned deeply, she didn't know what to do with her hands and was relieved when Loki seemed to sense this and took her hand in his and placing it on the back of his head. She tightened her fingers in his hair which gained her a groan from him.

He was right, he really did do _sinful_ things with his very talented tongue. He ran his wet tongue over her hole and clit before sucking hard. He ran one hand over her stomach finding the sensitive spot that made her gasp again, his other hand rose to cup and fondle one of her breasts.

She kept one hand in Loki's hair, her other hand played at her own nipple, mimicking the movements Loki made on the other. She was close, _god_ she was close and Loki seemed to know it. The hand on her stomach moved down and a long talented finger slid easily inside, pushing up against her G-spot.

She was undone, her back arched and she let out a long note as her orgasm flooded through her and Loki continued the assault on her clit until the wave had passed. He kissed the inside of her thigh before moving up to kiss her deeply on the mouth.

“Gorgeous...” he whispered against her lips.

As Tony watched them together, he continued to fight with the handcuffs. Watching and hearing Pepper come was just too much, at least, he thought it was too much. His cock was achingly hard and still trapped in his trousers. Loki looked at him and smiled, moving towards Tony while Pepper came down from her orgasm.

“Enjoy the show?”

“You're a fucking cocktease...” Tony moaned as Loki unbuttoned his trousers. “A gorgeous, evil fucking cocktea- oh yes...” 

Loki removed his trousers, throwing them off the bed before he gripped Tony's knees parting them so he could sit between his legs. He leaned over Tony and kissed him on the lips, Tony's lips parted eagerly and he moaned softly.

He could still taste his girlfriend on Loki's lips.

“You two really do look gorgeous...” Pepper said, watching them with her head propped up on her hand.

Loki pulled back and looked at Pepper, “Why, thank you.”

“Where's the lube Tony?” Pepper asked as she slid off the bed, Tony nodded towards the bedside table and she smiled as she pulled it out. “Should have known.”

“What are your plans for me then?” Loki asked her innocently, this part of the plan she'd kept to herself. She merely smiled and motioned for him to sit at the head of the bed as well.

“Close your eyes.” She instructed.

Loki rose an eyebrow but did as he was told. He felt her shift from the bed and before he could react, a second pair of handcuffs clicked into place around Loki's arms attaching him to the bed beside Tony.

Pepper stood back and admired her handiwork. On the left Loki opened his eyes looking at her with shock and on the right Tony had a grin on his face. Both of them were achingly hard and she? Well Loki had been a gentleman and taken the edge off for her.

“Well isn't _that_ a picture?” She asked wistfully which gave her an idea. She disappeared for a moment.

“Pepper!” Tony and Loki both said together and they looked at each other.

“Your woman is cruel,” Loki said.

“Evil,” Tony added.

“Sadistic,”

“Gorgeous...”

“I think I like her,” Loki said finally as Pepper stepped back into the room with a digital camera in hand. She rose the camera and took a picture smiling as she did before setting the camera down on the dresser in the room. She crawled back onto the bed.

“What do you plan to do with us then?” Tony asked.

“Well, I do rather feel like returning the favour to Loki.” Pepper said as she settled between Loki's legs. She ran her hands down his chest, over his hips and thighs before pulling his knees up, angling his arse so she had better access to more _intimate_ areas.

“I would appreciate that,” Loki said licking his lips.

“I thought so...” She poured a generous amount of lube onto her hand, trust Tony to have the edible stuff right there. She warmed it gently and wrapped her hand around his cock. 

Loki let his head fall back against the bed frame. Her hands were _talented_ , she had just the right amount of pressure as she passed her fingers over his cock, stroking up and down. He felt her lips trail over his inner thigh, teeth nipping the skin before licking once more. He was so intent on her lips and tongue that he completely missed her hands journey towards his entrance but he didn't miss it when her finger pushed in.

“ _Fuck_...” Loki hissed and Pepper smiled at that, “Oh Pepper... that is... _yes_...”

She added a second finger, thrusting in and out before a third was added and her hand continued it's pace on his cock, her mouth moving from his inner thigh to his stomach, tongue running over a set of faint scars there as well. He was getting close and he really wanted to come, he whined very quietly when her hand slowed.

“If I let you come, will you get hard again?”

Loki opened his eyes and he nodded, “Oh yes, with proper _stimulation_ ,” He said quietly.

Pepper grinned, “Like if Tony fucks you right after you come?”

“Oh _yes_...” Loki said and Tony was impressed that Pepper was getting such a visceral reaction from him. 

“And I want you to fuck me as he takes you, can you do that for me Loki?”

“For you? Anything...”

“I want to hear you scream.” 

“When he fucks me I'll scream as loud as you want.” Loki said and he groaned as Peppers hand sped up. He'd have been embarrassed to let go so quickly in most situations but Pepper and Tony really were quite something and it had been so long since he'd had a satisfying fuck like this.

He was just about gone when he watched Pepper bend and take him into his mouth. It just pushed him over the edge and he arched, coming with a groan. She swallowed his release and slid up his body, kissing him deeply before moving to the side to kiss Tony. She grinned, her hand moving down to caress him gently.

“You want me to let you out of those?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Wouldn't mind...” He said, “I really want to fuck him.”

Loki groaned at that.

Pepper released Tony and together they both took Loki's arms from the handcuffs. Tony wasted no time in getting himself exactly where he wanted to be. Pepper lay down pulling Loki over her. His hand moved between her legs, running over her sensitive clit. 

Behind him, Tony didn't give him any time, he used the lube, coated his cock and he thrust forward into Loki without any warning. Loki cried out, his hands braced on either side of Peppers head as Tony took him.

“Oh _fuck_ , oh _god ___...” Loki could barely breathe, he was so sensitive and as Pepper's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked he felt the pain of of oversensitivity quickly give way to pleasure.

_Pepper moaned, “You recover fast.”_

_“I am a God, of course I- Oh _Tony_.”_

_Tony bit Loki's shoulder and as Tony pulled out and thrust in Loki grew hard again. Pepper angled her hips and he slipped inside her wet hole, his face pressed against her neck as they moved together._

_They were lost together in the pleasure, the pain and sounds they each made. Tony hit Loki harder and harder, the wind up from him and Pepper doing it's job and then watching Pepper get Loki off was just _intense_._

_Loki tried to hold off to be last to come but the double assault of Tony within him and Pepper _around_ him he screamed coming hard. Pepper and Tony both were pulled over the edge with his scream and Pepper bit his shoulder as she found her second release. _

_Tony collapsed off to the side on his back, Loki rolled off Pepper his heart racing, his legs aching and Pepper moaned softly, stretching out like a cat. They all remained silent, catching their breath. Tony was the first to move and he got up to grab the camera. Pepper moved to stop him but he waved his hand._

_“Not gonna delete it... it's a good photo.”_

_“I want a copy,” Loki mumbled into the pillow._

_“Did we tire out the God of Mischief?” Pepper asked, amused._

_“Give me half an hour and I'll have you on your knees screaming my name Pepper.”_

_“Promises, promises,” Pepper said with a grin._

_“He means it,” Tony said. “So you better grab a catnap, I'm going to go order alcohol and then I'll order food after our next session.”_

_“Sounds great,” Pepper said and she turned curling up alongside Loki who wrapped his arm around her. Tony watched them settle together and he smiled. He took his camera and took a picture of the two of them curled around each other before going off to get the rest of their evening organized._


	7. The Light

It was inevitable that sleep would happen for more than a catnap at some point during the night and at three o'clock in the morning after a marathon of sex, sushi and champagne, they finally all fell into an exhausted sleep. Pepper was in the middle of the group, she had her back to Tony, Tony was curled up along her back and she was curled up along Loki's side. They were as tangled as they could be, limbs and scents as mingled as they could be between three people.

Loki woke to fingers tracing absently over the scars on his chest. He stilled and opened his eyes, finding Pepper looking down at him, her head propped up by her other hand. She leaned down and kissed his shoulder. He looked up at her, unsure of her actions as she shifted her hand to the scars on his stomach.

He set his hand on hers to stop her touching his marks but she pulled her hand away, moving her hand up to cup his cheek and turn his face towards her to kiss. It was a gentle kiss, coaxing and tender, not at all what he'd been expecting when being invited into their bed.

“Is this normal Midgardian behavior?” Loki asked quietly as they parted.

“Nothing about Tony and I is normal,” she said with a smile. “You're... you've surprised me.”

“Didn't expect the sex to be this good?” Loki asked with a grin.

“Tony deflects with humor too,” Pepper said and stroked his cheek. “You're not used to just taking compliments are you?”

Loki startled a bit at that, she was rather getting the measure of him only after a few hours together. She was a very perceptive woman, he supposed he could see why Tony loved her, why Tony trusted her to run his company. 

“To be fair, compliments are rarely aimed at me.”

Pepper smiled sadly but she didn't say anything to that. What /could/ she say? Instead she ran a hand through Loki's hair and contemplated him and his scars. He wasn't the man who tried to take over New York now. Tony had described the look in his eyes, a mad fever but it was clear to Tony now in hindsight that Loki hadn't fully believed his actions. It made her wonder what had happened to him, where he'd gotten his scars. 

“Where did you get your scars from?” she asked quietly. She wondered if Tony had asked him or if he'd just left it, it wasn't like Tony liked to talk much about his arc reactor afterall.

Loki didn't know why but he wanted to answer that question. She was asking because she was concerned, not because she was nosey. So he took a moment and he spoke softly. 

“The Chitauri...” 

“Why?” She asked with a frown.

“For fun,” he said. “I think... I was not quite sane when they caught me, they toyed with me and ripped me further apart before Thanos 'rescued' me and took me as his protoge. It was he whom sent me to Earth to retrieve the Tesseract.”

She ran her hand over his chest and sighed softly. “Do you feel better now?”

“I do.” Loki said quietly, “Much better, I am more in my right mind.”

“I noticed, if I thought for a minute that you'd still try to take over the world, I'd have thought twice about sleeping with you and I wouldn't be thinking of doing it again.”

Loki was surprised at that. It appeared it was the morning for surprises, “Again?”

“Well... Tony said he wants to take me to Stirling Castle and I figured we'd need a guide. Do you know Stirling?”

Loki grinned as he answered, “I do, the castle is beautiful.”

“Well, I suggest we get up and have breakfast,” Tony said. He hadn't alerted them to his being awake until now because he hadn't wanted to spoil the moment but now, well breakfast was on the cards.

They ordered breakfast, ordering what might seem like an obscene amount of food but with Loki, Tony knew that ordering enough for at least four people was the way to go if Thor was anything to go by.

It was an oddly comfortable breakfast in bed. All three of them sprawled out together chatting. Tony had his tablet on the bed and he just _had_ to ask.

“So, Slepnir?”

“Odin's eight legged horse? I hear I birthed him in your legends?”

Tony grinned, “Apparently, you any idea how they came up with that one?”

Pepper looked at him, “We've already heard Thor say it's not true but we wondered if you knew where it came from.”

“I blame Sif.” Loki said, “Or Amora, she was fond of spreading awful rumors about both me and Thor.” He smiled a bit. “Though the story seemed to pop up after the accident I had with Sif's hair. I changed it from blond to black as a prank but... I never could get it to change back.”

Pepper shook her head, “Never?”

“No, well I figured it out eventually but by then she'd gotten used to the darker hair and it made it easier for her to get into the army. Asgardian men are very particular about their wives hair colour. Blond is always preferred.”

“Charming,” Pepper said. “So your kids, three you said?”

“Yes, three.”

“And they're looking after you?” Tony asked, he had wondered about the current arrangement Loki found himself in.

Loki sighed, he knew this was bound to come up, “Well I already told you that it was Hel who broke me out of Asgard. A friend of hers heard that the Chitauri were coming to harm me and so she came first. She hid me here with Lachlan and Fenris with strict instructions to stay within seventy miles of either of them and to heal.”

“You look fine to me.” Tony said with a frown.

“Fenris argues that I am still ill but I disagree which is why I still need to check in with her at night if I stay out.”

“And why she changes your ring tone? What was it this morning when she called?” Tony grinned.

“She didn't call me, I called her and it was fine.” Loki said, he couldn't be bothered by her tantrum if he hadn't called her. It was the full moon and he didn't want a large wolf damaging the furniture in anger.

“I'd change it to 'Bark at the Moon' by Ozzy Osbourne,” Tony said. “Now /that's/ music.”

Loki and Pepper both rolled their eyes at him and for a moment Tony was creeped out by how similar the mannerism was. 

“I don't think that constitutes 'music' Tony,” Loki said eating his black pudding.

“Well what you're eating doesn't constitute _food_.” Tony said making a face at the black pudding. “That's just... ugh.”

“Have you tried it?”

“Nope.”

Loki grinned, “Really?”

Tony wasn't sure he liked the tone, “Really...”

Loki cut off a piece of the sausage and held it out to Tony, “Try it.”

“No.” Tony said making a face.

“Go on.” Loki said moving towards him, “it's not going to kill you.”

“It just might,” Tony said as the sausage got ever closer, he tried to bat Loki's hand away but that was obviously the wrong thing to do as he moved swiftly across the bed trying to pin Tony down to make him try the black pudding.

“Pepper! He's trying to kill me!”

“Not this time.” Pepper said also laughing.

After a bit of a scuffle Tony relented.

“Fine, fine!” He took the fork from Loki and Loki let him sit up. He glared at the fork and took a mouthful of the black pudding, fully prepared to _hate_ it on principal but he frowned, “You know... I think that'd be good with chicken or on a burger.”

“Exactly,” Loki grinned and Tony rolled his eyes.

“So...” He said setting aside the fact Loki was right about the black pudding, “Stirling?”

“Yes, it's less than seventy miles from here so they can't complain _too_ much.”

“They'll try?”

“Oh yes.” Loki said, “Fenris is already twitchy about my... time being spent with you. She'll just need to get over it. I am rebelling.”

Pepper smiled, “Well I'm glad you're rebelling by showing us around Stirling.”

Loki smiled, “I like it in Stirling. I wanted to move there but Fenris is a fan of Edinburgh.” They finished their breakfast, “Shower?”

“Of course.” Pepper said and stood holding a hand out for him. He took her hand and Tony followed them.

“I like sex in the shower.” Tony said with a grin.

“You just like sex.” Pepper said.

“True.” Tony said.

“As do you.” Loki commented, “Or you wouldn't be quite so willing to take a third to your bed.”

“My bed, the limo, the shower...” Pepper grinned, “Come on, robe off, get in the shower and I'll show you a trick or two.”

“Promises, promises.” He said and laughed as she dragged him into the ensuite.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Stirling was just as gorgeous as Loki had described it. It was a small town with a castle and a monument to William Wallace. They went to the Wallace Monument first, Tony wishing he had his suit to fly up to the top of the tower rather than going up the 246 stairs. But he followed Loki up with Pepper behind him and they enjoyed the view from the top huddled together.

A bunch of American tourists came up and they recognised Tony, Loki made himself scarce until Tony grabbed him over and introduced them.

“This is Isaac Alexander, he's a friend from Edinburgh, showing us the sights.”

The tourists took some pictures with Tony, Loki taking the pictures for the group to ensure he stayed out of them. 

Loki hadn't been lying about the castle at Stirling being nicer than the one at Edinburgh. Edinburgh was more focused on the wars that had been fought in and around the castle where as Stirling focused more on what life was like for the monarchs who lived there. Tony had always been a fan of history and being somewhere where you could still see the dings in the wall from cannon fire and the grafitti the prisoners carved into doors made it feel more alive.

There were also the tapestries hanging in the Queens room in the palace within the castle walls. A team of weavers had spent almost a decade reproducing them depicting the tale of the 'hunt of the unicorn.' There were also some actors in the palace who you could get pictures taken with. Of course, tony just had to get his picture taken on the throne with the king.

As much fun as Tony and Pepper had looking all over the castle, it wasn't the place that had made the trip so fun. It had been Loki himself. He had such an enthusiasm for the history of the place and his company was growing on them both.

It took them hours to go round the castle and they had tea in the unicorn cafe before heading back out. Pepper had called ahead to a local hotel rather than going back to Edinburgh and had booked them a room together. She and Tony had decided they'd like to spend as much time with Loki as possible.

Loki wasn't going to complain about being accepted once more into their bed. It was somewhat surreal and yet wonderful all at the same time. He had really enjoyed his day with them. It wasn't _quite_ a shallow thing they had, they talked, they dined and they had sex but it was refreshingly easy to get along with them and all they wanted from him was his company.

He could get behind that, it wasn't often he got something for nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday had been spent all day in Stirling and then on Saturday they made their way back to Edinburgh. Rather than seeing the sights, Loki took them out to a few clubs and pubs before they ended up back in the hotel.

That night however, they didn't have sex, it was odd but none of them were quite in the mood. Loki had expected to just go home when he realised the mood wasn't for sex but Pepper and Tony both led him to the bedroom to relax with them.

He fell asleep first on the outside of the bed and Tony looked down at him as he slept.

“This is... weird,” Tony said as Pepper read her book beside him.

“It is,” she agreed, “but... it's a _nice_ weird.” She set her book on her lap. “He's good company.”

“He is,” Tony agreed. “And... you know I'm kind of worried about him.”

Tony had been thinking about it in the days of getting to know Loki. Loki had been nothing but pleasant to them, he spoke of a sickness of the mind, he spoke briefly about his mistreatment from the Chitauri and during the night he'd had a nightmare but seemed to forget it as he and Pepper had soothed it away. 

He'd heard from Thor some stories about Loki when they were younger and he heard Loki talk about his kids with such affection but with a hint of anger at times.

“I think he's sort of being held prisoner by his kids and I don't know why.”

“I know what you mean,” Pepper said. “Fenris seems to try and keep him on a leash and then for three days she can't do anything if he doesn't come home. He seemed really happy about that and keen to keep his phone off.”

“Yeah...” Tony ran his hand through Loki's hair and Loki unconsciously leaned into the touch.

“I like him,” Tony said surprising himself. “You know, aside from the whole 'tried to take over the world and threw me out of a window' thing, I like him.”

“I like him too.” Pepper said, “We should swap phone numbers with him. Keep in touch in case he needs us... or in case he might want to get in touch with Thor for something. You still see Thor from time to time.”

Tony nodded, he had already planned on keeping in touch with the God of Mischief.

He rather hoped Loki wouldn't mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the dead of night, Loki's dreams turned sour.

It was dark, he was falling, there were voices all around, screams of pain and despair. He could smell blood and it was only as he came to in his dream that he realised he was laying in a pool of it. It took his mind some time to put two and two together and realise it was his own blood.

He heard a vacant laugh and an accusation of Odin being a thief and a liar. He felt hands clawing at his spine and legs. He felt their hands in places they had no invitation to be.

He cried out, a scream of terror and instead of nothing, instead of terrifiying _nothing_ there was an answer.

“Loki, wake up, come on...”

A smell met his nostrils, vanilla and coconut.

Tony and Pepper.

He remembered where he was, he was in Edinburgh, he was safe, he was between two people who had had sex with him, who had touched him with invitation and who had trusted him with their body as he had in turn. He wrenched himself out of his nightmare though it hurt he had to do it or he could be stuck for hours.

He felt Peppers warm, gentle hands carding through his hair and wiping tears from his face. He felt Tony's strong arms around his waist from behind, face nuzzling his neck, his facial hair tickling a little.

He tried to speak but couldn't, only tears fell from his eyes as sobs wracked his frame.

Oh yes, he was _fine_.

“We've got you,” Pepper said quietly. “Whatever it is, whatever you dream of, it's not here anymore.”

“And I'll kick it's ass, whatever it is,” Tony said. “I've got a suit with me.”

This made Loki laugh just a little and slowly he he felt himself begin to relax. Nightmares came so often these days and usually it was his daughter who tried desperately to wake him. But this? This was much easier, almost bliss.

“Thank you,” he said quietly after a few minutes. “I do not deserve your sympathy. I barely deserve the kindness you have shown me and the tolerance for my company.”

“Hmm...” Pepper said thoughtfully. “Maybe, you _do_ take a long time in the shower.”

“Yeah, and you keep trying to get me to eat weird Scottish food like haggis and black pudding.”

“You _liked_ haggis and black pudding,” Pepper said with a huff of amusement.

“Yeah well... so what?” Tony said rubbing Loki's back as he calmed.

A few moments passed quietly. All Loki could hear was Pepper and Tony breathing and all he could feel was their hands gently rubbing his skin. The silence was broken by Pepper.

“Better?” She asked, no demand for explanation of the nightmare. No prodding at wounds that were still all too raw. He appreciated that.

“Better,” Loki agreed softly.

And it was.

As they all settled once more to sleep, none of them saw the flicker of movement in the corner of the room nor the pleased smile of the face of the woman who hid in the shadows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony and Pepper's visit to Scotland ended far too quickly for their liking.

They stood together, all three of them with Kyle and Happy standing off to the side as they said their goodbyes. It was harder than any of them expected, Tony was on the cusp of asking Loki to go to Malibu with them and Pepper was on the cusp of saying they’d stay another day when Loki smiled and said simply.

“You can visit me anytime you wish. My door is always open.”

Tony smiled at that, he would definitely be visiting Scotland again. He could get there easily enough with his private jet. 

“You sure you won’t come to the airport with us?” Pepper asked knowing the answer was no before Loki said it.

“It’s really not wise, just in case Tony has fans around. I don’t mind being in your photos Pepper but no one else will see those.”

All three of them smiled at the thought of the photos Pepper had safely stowed on her camera. She had some really wicked shots of Tony on his back with Loki over him and she had a few gorgeous ones of the three of them with the help of a tripod and timer.

Pepper walked towards him and kissed his cheek unmindful of Kyle who had no idea who ‘Isaac’ really was and Happy who knew it was just best to let Tony do what he wanted. 

“Look after yourself,” she said with a small fond smile.

“Don’t get up to too much mischief,” Tony said with a grin feeling oddly possessive at the idea of Loki sleeping with other people and he could see the other man caught his meaning.

“I am afraid things might be exceedingly boring compared to my week with you two,” Loki mused. His week with the pair of them had been truly freeing. The sex had been amazing, the two of them were truly insatiable both together and apart. But more interesting than the sex had been the company.

The past two years had been frightfully devoid of adult company of any meaningful sort, barring the company of his children and though he loved his children there was things he just couldn’t talk to them about no matter how much they poked and prodded.

He waved them goodbye and as they left he was sad but not devastated. They had brought a little light into his life, a life he hadn't realised had become so dark lately.

It was as he thought this, Hel's words came back to him.

“You have lost your way, you can no longer find the light of life. To find the light one must be willing to walk out of the shadows. You're so busy caught up in all the what if's and maybes and the anger that's screaming that you can't contemplate a day you'll be happy again.”

And here he was, happy again. Whoever thought Tony Stark and Pepper Potts would be the light he'd needed to light up his life?

He smiled.

He wasn't sure if he'd see them again. They had each others phone numbers but who was to say? If he did, that was great, if he didn't well, he'd just hold on to that little spark of light they'd given him and he'd keep it close to his heart until he was well again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> The next part of the story should be ready for posting early 2016. Your reviews and Kudo's mean the world to me, thank you.


End file.
